Many a Far Tear
by HexZeroRouge
Summary: Amarant searches for the origin of an latent ability he doesn't understand. Amarant&Freya, FFIX and X2 with just a little bit of VII. Complete! Update in progress...
1. The Sky is Falling

-1Our Favorite Visitor

By Vaughn Stull

Chapter 1: The Sky is Falling!

I don't own these characters (except a few of them, that should be obvious), SQUARENIX and SQUARE E.A. do…blah blah blah…this is for entertainment only…Anyway, this is my first story I've put online so please be gentle. Still, I want lots of reviews! On to the story…

VOOOOOM!

The chocobo sped past the three young women, "warking" like mad. It sped past stationery Machina as it vanished somewhere down the Mi'Hen high road.

"Poopie!" Rikku shouted as she picked up a rock and threw it down to the earth. She spun around quickly and faced her friends who were disappointed but not as vocal about it.

"This isn't accomplishing anything." Paine stated ever-bluntly. She looked at her friend Yuna who was deep in thought over the situation.

"I've got it!" Yuna said as she snapped her fingers, "Let's divide and conquer! Then we will catch the chocobo. It has to be tired from all the running we'll put it through!"

With that the three sphere-hunters went in to position.

FLING!

A well-worn dart hit a less worn red circle in the middle of a dartboard in a noisy tavern. The dart's wielder showed only a smirk in silent celebration. This was child's play to the veteran who collected his winnings. Not a veteran to darts, but a veteran to throwing in general. To go even further, this giant of a man was a veteran in many more ways than one. A mastered man in all orders of ability, save for social skills. Intimidation was enough for him, and he had a very high modifier to that skill (In D20 terms). His reputation, especially in this city that never sleeps, preceded him. He was the Flaming Amarant for Gaia's sake! Thankfully to a visit by the King of Alexandria clearing some matters in the past, Amarant was a free man in Treno. Who would put the King on trial? Well the statue of limitations had expired anyway, but Amarant wasn't scared even when the bounty _was_ on his head. _He_ was the king of bounty hunters.

"Another round, Henry." The red-haired man said calmly.

The barkeep nodded and topped his mug with a mighty dark lager, just how he liked 'em. Sliding three greenish fingers into the handle (four wouldn't fit because his hands were too large), Amarant gulped the ale and set it down. Reaching into one of his many pockets he paid the tab and made his way onto the streets. The barkeep knew him well and knew he would be back later that night. Well, _later_ anyway…it was always night. He went ahead and folded down the end board of what he called "Amarant's Bed". Staying the night here, the tall ninja had frequently kicked and destroyed the foot board during a dream battle. Instead of making constant trips to the woodshop, Henry just installed a handy hinge.

'What am I doing?' the wandering bounty hunter thought to himself. 'I've traveled the world, fought countless fiends, and honed my skills to a near apex. Hell, I even had a hand in _saving_ this planet, not that anyone noticed. I'm no knight in shining armor, or rusty armor as I have more commonly encountered.' He let a little snort at his slight mental joke and turned into his "Thinking Alley". 'I didn't get the fame, the glory, the girl. Not that I wanted it or anything…besides, I am sure I have more freedom than Zidane right now. He's probably sitting in the lap of the Queen right now snoozing away. How lax we all have become."

He fastened his right claw and made a scratch on "his" barrel. '20 days I have wasted here. What am I doing with my life? I need to find some meaning…' he let his words fade in mind as he sat on the shanty barrel. "That monkey really softened me up over the last year or so, the bastard." He mumbled to no one important as he put his claws away.

After everything was away in it's right place, he got up. Unaware to him, a dime sized light was shining on the ground. He started to head back to the tavern, however he fell and didn't make it. Amarant didn't fall to the ground, he fell _through_ it. His quick senses thought it to be a trap, however he fell unconscious before he could react.

THUD!

A loud thump sounded in the brush to the side of the road. The chocobo that had been chased to near-exhaustion suddenly took off in fright with a final burst of speed…into a statue. It also made a loud thud as it fell to the ground.

"Well…we did it! I think…." Rikku said with a mix of confusion and celebration, molassicied with fatigue from chasing the flighty-nerved, but flightless bird.

"Yes, but what was that sound?" Paine voiced, always one to favor safety over celebration. "I'm going to find out. You two tend to the chocobo."

The tired and sweaty girls went about to doing just that. First checking the vital signs and then checking for broken appendages. Thankfully the answers were yes and no, so the bird would be ride-able for the young girl they were chasing it for in the first place. Yuna went off to go find a transport for the bird. Paine on the other hand was approaching the area in the grass off road where the sound came from. She rested a hand on the hilt or her sword and walked to where there was a sudden clearing in the brush. It was a human…oid sized clearing occupied by what appeared to Paine to be the largest man she had ever seen. "Hello?" she beckoned to figure lying face down in the dirt and weeds. No response. She kicked at his left boot cautiously and didn't receive any reaction either. However she did notice at the very least the mystery man was breathing.

"Who ya talking to Pai…Who is this?" the young Al Bhed yelled in awe.

"I'm not sure, but he looks dangerous, albeit knocked out" Paine replied.

"Well, let's wake him up!"

Pained nodded in response and went to shaking the man at his shoulder. Rikku on the other hand took the auditory route and sung the "Wakey-Wakey!" song rather loudly, which Paine was all too familiar with. Because the "normal" routes weren't working they decided to roll him over, and with much effort they did.

"What's with the hair? It looks like a red octopus or something attacking his head! But I must say I dig the goatee and earrings…" the cute thief said glancing his front side over.

"Oh my! Is he sick? His skin looks blue!" Yuna added as she arrived on the scene.

Paine just stood there puzzled with a gloved hand at her chin. Rikku took to action and rather incautiously sat on the stranger's chest and proceeded to find out what his face looked like under the sea of red locks. She would have gotten an eyeful but instead got a fistful….of the stranger's fist as he swung blindly at the pest at the edge of his consciousness. He stirred as Rikku jumped off and coughed up much blood. A wheeze escaped his body with an extremely unhealthy sound.

"He needs help!" Yuna exclaimed as she rummaged through her belonging for a potion.

"Him? What about me? That sucker packs a wallop even if he isn't aware of his actions!" Rikku protested as she rubbed her side. Yuna put that problem on hold as she found the last remaining x-potion and administered it without thought. "That will take care of most of his injuries, but I think he has a few broken ribs which will take a few days to heal thanks to the power of the potion. Seems like he's been through a lot in life based on those scars though, so I imagine he's a fast healer." Paine noted aloud to all.

"Rikku! Call the Celsius!" Yuna said as she checked over the broken warrior's vitals.

"But…but…he hit me!" Rikku said softly.

"NOW!" Paine yelled, cutting her off.

END CHAPTER ONE!

Well, I originally didn't have a note on this chapter, I added it much later. But, please stick with this fic and review it! It gets better, trust me.


	2. The Giant Penguin

A/N: I'm back again with chapter 2. I was waiting for someone to review the first chapter and someone did so here I go. I'm still not really sure what direction I am going in/want to go in at this point, but I guess the only way to know is to just start writing, right? There will probably be some romance, though I'm not telling between who! Anyway on to the story.

(Amarant's POV)

I stirred in my slumber. The light of the sun filtered through my hair and teased at my sore eyes. Shit….How long have I been asleep? I didn't _think_ I drank _that_ much. That is to say, the only time I got drunk enough to pass at was at Zidane and Dagger's wedding reception. Of course that was after a few…bottles. Then again it was probably for the best that I don't remember the only night in my life I would dress in formal attire and leave the claws in the armory. I wasn't the only one who was reluctant to change. A certain Burmencian also drug herself into uncomfortable clothing for the evening and getting shit-faced to leave reality. I remember taking her to her room later on, but not much after that. It was quite humorous to see a muscular and agile such as herself act suddenly awkward in a low cut evening gown. Though I have to admit that her silver locks looked rather nice with the absence of her staple red hat and the fact that she actually took the time to wash and brush her hair. I mean, her appearance isn't my concern or anything, guess it must have been the alcohol talking to me.

Mostly, I remember she came up to me with a goblet loosely held in her claws and smiled at me. Well, it was her version of a smile since she obviously was not human but I recognized it anyway. 'You're looking quite handsome _Mister_ Coral. Yes…tehehehe…. the most handsome giant penguin I have ever seen!' she rambled on, the drunk rat. 'Tch, you are one to talk! Don't you lack the cleavage for that get up?' I replied, never one who is short on insults, especially ones related to athletic rat women. 'oooo…all right Red, we're even now! I am sure that you are as happy as I am to say "this is the last time I'm wearing something like this", and I'm sure you can't wait to get _out _of it.' Freya said. It was the last part that kind of crept me out. Was she coming on to **me**? Well, I wasn't _that_ drunk either way. 'But aren't you going to be wearing something nice when you marry Sir Forgetful?' I stated bluntly as I took my common stance leaning against a wall with appendages crossed. I was expecting her to just to punch me or throw some ancient (and expensive) Alexandrian wine on me but instead she got teary eyed and hesitated on rather to walk away or not. She finally decided to join me for a nice drunk wall lean knowing full well that I wasn't a hugging type of fellow. 'Stupid rat.' I mumbled to her as she slanted her back into my right leg and downed the rest of the goblet.

I opened my eyes eventually. I realized that I was not actually hung over, (besides the fact that room seemed to be moving) but just very injured. A few of my ribs were fractured and I decided that I should stay were I was and rest, wherever the hell I was. Above me a large fan was spinning and in the distance I could hear glasses clinking and humming. At first I thought I was "My Room" at the Treno Tavern, but as I turned my head and focused my eyes I found that to not be the case. I was on a couch on the second floor of an unfamiliar room. My breathing was taxed but I pulled down the blanket and began to do the hand motions and chants of my Charka spell. The mystic wave washed my body from head to toe but didn't really make me feel any better. Apparently someone quite skilled has all ready healed me through magic means. I touched my chest and concentrated. No. My broken ribs will have to heal naturally, though the spells will speed up the process. A little blood was coughed up in my attempt to sit up. Well whoever put me under this blanket must be friendly though, so I might as well continue to rest. As I closed my eyes I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Mishter? Are yoo done shleeping?" a strange voice called to me.

I turned and viewed the owner of the voice. The owner's looks were even stranger than his speech pattern. He was a skinny frogish creature with blue skin and a concerned look in his bulbous eyes. 'Is this one of Quina's relatives?', I wondered. Nah _way_ too skinny and short.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I said with a coarse quality in my voice.

"I am Barkeep. I am the barkeep on the Shelshious. The Gullwings founded yoo yesterderday. Yoo are injured sho we ish nurshing yoo back to health." The creature replied as he handed me a glass of water with an odd straw with many twists and turns standing in it.

I took out the ridiculous straw and chugged the water sharply and fell back asleep.

A/N: End chapter 2! Kind of put a little Amarant/Freya back-story in there. I'm a big fan haha. I'm still not sure where to go to with this, guess I will find out next chapter eh? Also it's my first time writing in first person past tense. Did I do a good job or not? After I get another review, I'll write up chapter 3 because right now I'm kind of frazzled. Ugh…have to get up early for Small Business Management tomorrow. Whoopee…

Albums I listened to during the writing process: Parliament - Mothership Connection, Paranoia Agent OST (about half of it)


	3. The Past

-1A/N: You can skip the paragraph below. It is all ramblings and not relative to the story.

A/N: Ah it is that kind of time. The kind in which it is 11 AM and I pour a cup of Campbell's chicken noodle soup, slip on my (homemade) Cali≠Gari sweatshirt and throw caution to the wind as I write fan fiction instead sleeping. I mean, come on you and I both know that I need sleep. I guess that is part of life, making the wrong decision even though you are aware of it. Anyway…the story seems to be more IX than X-2 so I am debating on moving it over to the IX section. I've been playing through IX much to my surprise. Alex (my roommate's boyfriend) asked me why I was playing it if I have already beat it 4 times through. Honestly I don't know the answer. I should be getting back to X-2 since I haven't even beat it yet…But first I should stop rambling and start writing.

(Amarant's POV)

Once again I felt the warmth of consciousness fill me mixed with the pain radiating from my chest. My head was aching to no end as well. Not that I could blame it. Right now my brain was sending a torrent of messages all throughout my body telling it to get back to a normal state. But also on my head I felt a cold cloth padding away any sweat that may have accumulated there. I opened my eyes.

The room was dark but slightly illuminated by a small light nearby. The light stretched outward and shone upon the face which belonged to the gentle hand on my brow. In the darkness I made out a soft visage with short dark hair. Dagger? My eyes finally focused and I found my hypothesis incorrect. A spiral green eye met my own.

"Oh! You are finally awake again." a concerned voice spoke out to me. "I just came in to check on you. I hope I did not wake you…" her voiced trailed off with just a tinge of concern.

I did not say anything just then. Instead I went ahead to the task of sitting up. My right arm went to the top edge of the couch and I assumed a tight grip. With the other hand I removed the blanket which was draped upon me and dropped it to the floor as I swung my feet around. I noticed my feet had been stripped and that the flooring in the room was metallic as my toes met the ground. After a short struggle I was in my desired sitting position. I crossed one leg across the other, took a deep breath, and set to stretching my tired muscles slowly and systematically. First, my neck which I rubbed with my left hand as I rotated it.

"No." I stated quietly and unstressed.

"No?" returned to me as it's owner's silhouette switched on a nearby light.

"You did not wake me."

"Oh." she said nodding slowly.

This young woman took a seat on a nearby bed. She had on a long white robe and fuzzy pink slippers. Too damn cute. She leaned forward and was looking at me whilst fiddling with the damp washcloth. I noticed her eyes as I met her inquisitive gave. One was green and the other blue. Her hair was mid-length and brown, save for one long strand which was bound in fabric.

"I'm Yuna, who are you?" she said with a soft tone. It always seems when one doesn't know what to say they get the introductions out of the way, so I have noticed. Yeah I know that rhymes.

"I'm known by many names. "The Flaming Amarant" being the most infamous. You can just call me Amarant, though." I said as a turned away from her and studied my surroundings more carefully. I noticed my boots, claws, and a few other throwing weapons in a pile. Right now, I certainly was not worried about the threat of a teenage girl, especially one that has healed me and one who wears girly slippers. I slowly rose from my seat and hobbled over to the window.

"Umm…all right…Amarant. Where are you from?" Yuna asked nervously. She on the other hand seemed worried about her safety slightly.

Where am I from? Ha. I have asked my self that question many times. My first memories are of the run down orphanage in Treno. I remember being shunned by the down-trodden children for being just slightly _different_ and I remember stealing apples just to get by. Eventually I gave up on living in the slum and started exploring the wilderness outside the City That Never Sleeps. There I found peace. The flowers never teased me. One day a monk came to me as I set in a tree. He said he has been watching me for some time and asked me to live at his monastery in the mountains.

It was strict but at the very least I was respected. Living there among the monks, ninjas, and outcasts and being trained was my life through my entire adolescence. No one treated me strangely for many were anthropomorphic humanoids, half-orcs, and even a few were ratlings if I remember correctly. Then one day it was attacked by lizard folk, orcs, and goblins with the assistance of many other fiends. In one day it was gone. Master was gone. Nearly everyone was gone. The monastery was over-run and the few survivors fled to Treno. I had vowed to never return to that place of bad memories, so instead I took to traversing the rest of the world.

Eventually I settled down in the quietest place on the Mist Continent, the farming community of Dali. Somehow I ended up working as a farm hand and living in a barn. I didn't mind at all, my life was quiet and that is how I wanted it. The majority of the villagers were neutral to me I suppose. No one asked about my past or my appearance and I did not tell anyone. The only one who really talked to me was the farmer's daughter, Juliet. I was growing into my late teens and she was about my age, I suppose. Though I've never celebrated a birth day, so who knows. Before then I didn't know what love was. Master cared for me and I was glad for that, but Juliet just made me feel different. She was real sweet and would give me glasses of water after a hard days work. Vividly I remember my hair being past my shoulders, straight and bright red. It hadn't been cut since it was shaved a month before the attack on the monastery and she offered to cut it. She smiled her Juliet smile and trimmed it to a short spiky look which she was most proud of. My sweet (and first) friend wanted to take after her mother and become a beautician. And for sooth she would have been a great one if her life hadn't been cut short later that day.

I was the one who found her the next day; broken, dismembered, raped, and murdered at the bottom of the well where she had given me my first kiss. Everyone thought I did it right away despite my vow to find the murderer. It made sense though, a tall quiet foreigner with discolored skin who was the last person seen with Juliet alive. Once again tragedy struck and I fled. The only thing I had was a lock of her hair, braided with mine which she made for me and a few gil I had been saving. I fled to Lindblum and worked as a hunter for a few years, selling the hides to leather manufacturers. This was enough to rent out a cramped room above an old woman and eke out a living in a loud city I detested. Nothing mattered though at that point to me and I vowed never to fall in love again.

It was around this time I met Lani at the bar frequented by the many engineers of the city. I hated her just looking at her. Loud, boisterous, and overly sexual; Lani was the polar opposite of Juliet. The bitch was drinking heavily despite her age and size, trying to gather information about current criminals from the tired engineers who didn't care. She looked at me, read through her list, and then sauntered up to me and said that a small bounty was put on me by Dali village. Pops kicked her out for being a bounty hunter and causing trouble right after she spoke that though. Eventually she caught up to me and drew her great axe. She was no match for me though and she never would be. I hadn't stopped training after the monastery was gone and I had re-intensified my training after Juliet was murdered. I was certainly no slouch and was strengthened from years of farm work. Lani was bested in under a minute.

She tried to fight me several more times unsuccessfully and eventually asked me to team up with her. I became a bounty hunter and followed her back to Treno. Why did I join her? I suppose it was because nothing about her reminded me of Dali. Even though I vowed never to return to the Dark City, I did for I felt that even if I would never be able to find Juliet's murderer at the very least I could bring other sickos to justice. And capture sickos I did do for many years, among other things. The others things I regret, such as being a guard for the Treno Auction House. All that came from that was the bounty hunter being turned into the bounty hunted by a damn monkey-boy. Why did I have to return to Treno?

I clutched the pocket containing the locks of hair to my chest and sighed. Where am I from? The place I hate. It's the only hometown I ever had, but not the one I wanted. I'm sure that my mother abandoned me thinking me the spawn of some dark god from another plane. Treno. That is where I'm from.

"Treno." I said to the window.

"Treno? Where is that? Is it a section of a larger city?" Yuna said, completely baffled.

I looked out the window at the stars and at the giant wheel which was spinning with a blue force which was driving the airship. That's not a steam engine and I'm not aboard the Invincible. The Invincible is blue and this craft is as red as my hair.

"Where on Gaia _am_ I?" I said loudly as I turned to her.

"_On?_ You mean like on the _planet_?"

"Of course I mean on the planet. Where on Gaia are we right now?"

"What are you talking about, Amarant? The planet's name is Spira!" Yuna said with a mixture of bewilderment and terror.

END CHAPTER 3

A/N: anthropomorphic animal people

I tried to fill out Amarant's past and I think I did a pretty good job at it. Anyone want to draw a teenage Amarant with long red hair? Hehehe…..anyway, I'll get to writing chapter 4 when I get some feedback.

Albums I listened to: Arai Akano - Greatest Hits, Radiohead - Kid A, Dido - No Angel


	4. The Bridesmaid

-1A/N: Thanks for the review "I've got a secret" and for everyone who read and didn't review…whatever. Yeah, I will "get to that" eventually. I liked filling out Amarant's past and everything. Personally I think I'm doing a good job at keeping Amarant in character. It seems like many authors write him out of character, I mean I know there isn't much dialogue from him in the game but that doesn't mean that he is a blank canvas. Anyway, in the words of Hiroyuki Hayashi: Do what you will!

(Freya's POV)

I take another drink. And another. Maybe I've been drinking too much. Of course I will never be an alcoholic. My will is too strong to throw my life away, no matter how pointless I think it is at the moment. The tavern in at the edge of Treno slum makes me sick. Loud, stinky, and full of cheap alcohol; much like the man sitting two seats to the right of me. What am I doing here? I should be in Burmencia right now helping my people, but instead I'm here getting drunk. I'm a member of the High Council of Burmencia, Ambassador to Alexandria, and member of the Burmencian General Guard and yet here I sit.

Who am I kidding? I know what I'm here for. I know who I'm here to see. Right now I feel I'm going through a crisis in my life. No, it's not my duties, for I live only to serve my people. The pain of the ultimate irony finally started to pinch my heart recently. The irony of searching long for your true love only to find that they do not know you, this is what came down on me after seeing my closest friends marry two months ago. Yes, I realized it a whole year ago but my mind was occupied with…saving Gaia. I know he doesn't love me. How could anyone love a stranger?

Of course I have tried to rebuild our relationship, but he is still piecing together his memories. In the process of this, he has become a different person. Can I love this whole new person or is he just a stranger with the same face? I let my tail cut the air slowly as I finish the pint off. Where are you, you big oaf? I need you to tell me how foolish I am!

"Barkeep, are you sure you haven't seen Amarant?" I say as I fumble through my coat pockets for some gil.

"Nope, haven't seen him for a week or so, you can have his room though if ye wish. You're one of his traveling companions, aye?" he replies, fiddling with a glass like a good barkeep should.

"BURP! So you his guuurlfriend? BWAHAHA! Freaks of a feather flock together!" Mr. Pitstains bellows at me from down the way. My mind is baffled that a man as drunk as he could ramble off a tricky triple thick alliteration like that.

I ignore his drunken remarks and head out the door. I brace myself for the rain until I realize which city I am in. The only thing which embraces me is the sounds of drunks belching, wooden planks creaking, and thieves sneaking. This is the Dark City, I remember. I head quietly toward the upper class district, trying to keep alert although I'm slightly tipsy. Finally I reach the bank beside the auction house. This bank is open 24 hours a day, like most things in The City That Never Sleeps. I suppose for any aristocrat who wakes up in the middle of the night and just _has_ to buy yet another worthless trinket.

"Excuse me sir." I say into the window slits.

"Oh! How may I help you, miss." I sleepy middle aged human asks. Seems to be the only worker at the moment too.

"Have you seen a Mr. Coral here lately, like within the last week?" I ask with a slight smile. I rarely get called miss and it made me happy (maybe because of the alcohol). I suppose it would be hard for a human to judge a Burmencian's age, though. Usually I get called "Madam?" or "…Miss?".

"Ah! Amarant you mean? Well, he actually comes in right about now habitually…but he hasn't shown up tonight. He comes in and takes out enough for a night of drinks. Which…is quite a lot for a man of his size…but it hardly dips into his large account holdings…quite odd…he definitely looks like a very principled and scheduled man…" the teller says, yawning now and then.

"YAWN…thank you sir." I say sincerely. Damn, I hate yawning.

"Miss, may I ask why you want to know, if it isn't too personal?" He says, pouring a cup of coffee for himself and then gesturing to me if I want some.

"Oh, I was just looking for him, he seems to of disappeared." I say, waving off the coffee.

"Ah, I see…Well just between you and me, well I can tell you two are friends so…" he says, leaning close to the window as he trails off. I'm not sure as to why he is being secretive if we are the only souls here. "That man keeps some strange things in his safe deposit box…I mean there are some bizarre jewelry and things that look…otherworldly. There are also some deadly…claws I guess you'd call them in there…the strangest thing in there is something he deposited 'bout two months ago. It was a well-worn yellow ribbon…not really anything of value, but I don't question anything regarding that man…quite intimidating that fellow is…" he says sipping his steaming black brew now and then.

"I see. Well, thank you again sir." I say bowing and making a swift exit.

Why? Why did you keep it?

(Flashback, still Freya's POV)

"But aren't you going to be wearing something nice when you marry Sir Forgetful?" Amarant said with the same bluntness as ever.

I shuddered. You know how to tell the awful truth, you bastard. I felt a single tear roll from my left eye, down my short snout, and into my nostril. Oh how I didn't want to be seen. I slid down the wall and crouched there not knowing what to say.

"Yeah, we both know it's not going to happen." he said, not moving the slightest.

I rubbed my index finger inside of the goblet and let another tear fall. Words wouldn't come to me now. I just wanted to escape! I didn't want to be there and this dress wasn't helping at all. Right then I wanted to run back to my room and cry into the pillow, and the dress would allow me to. At the moment I was not Freya the Mighty Dragoon, I was Freya the Heartbroken Bridesmaid. But just then escape presented itself.

"Follow me." Amarant said quietly as he started to walk off towards the exit. I followed, trying not to let my emotions spill over.

I was glad the party was winding down and everyone was too drunk to notice us leave. I didn't want to deal with anybody then. Blindly I followed behind Amarant, not knowing where we were headed and not caring one bit. The boat carried us away from the loud party.

"Remember this place? It would have been an excellent backdrop for a battle of skill against two equals. Damn monkey…" Amarant said as he scratched his beard and admired the scenery.

I realized where he had led us. This is where we first met, and started to battle. It really was beautiful. The full moon reflected off the gently lapping water at the edge of the square. I still didn't say a thing, I just stood there like an idiot and watched him drink from a bottle of wine. He smirked a little and then took a fighting stance, then slowly rose out of it.

"Hahaha…we aren't dressed to fight. You aren't even much of a warrior right now." he said walking over to me. I think that was the first time I ever heard him laugh in the true sense of the word.

"You look so ridiculous…." I said unevenly, trying to keep my composure together as he poured me a glass. How long was I holding onto that goblet?

I took a seat beside him on the concrete steps. The coldness penetrated my dress, a feeling I never felt before. I kept my head down in shame. Finally I tried to ignore my sadness and started to joke with him like it should be.

"So you gonna to wear the penguin suit again? Gonna make Lani an honest woman, eh? BWAHAHA!" I forced myself to laugh, big and fake, letting a few tears slip out so at least I could blame them on the laughter.

"FUCK NO! There will never be anything honest about that **slut!**…..But, I know I'll never wear this damn thing again…I'm not going to have some woman tie me down…besides…I made a v…." he trailed off and filled the dry silence with the sounds of his throat devouring the dry wine.

I threw the goblet to the pavement and let the tears fall. It wasn't anything he said and he knew that, but he wouldn't care if he made me cry anyway. But suddenly I felt his massive arm around my shoulder. We just sat there in silence, save for the occasional glug entwined with my snivels.

"…Get that thing off of me, it's annoying…" Amarant said, pointing at my tail. I don't remember even putting it on him. I moved it around the bench and grabbed it. This damn ribbon. It has no meaning anymore.

"Take this far away from here and destroy it, Amarant!…the old Fratley gave it to me…" I said as I untied it and put it in his massive palm.

After that…I can't remember much. I remember crying for a long time and his large limbs comforting me. At some point I suppose I passed out, because I woke up the next afternoon in one of the guest suites of Alexandria Castle with the worst hangover imaginable and my hair in shambles. Mostly I was just glad I didn't wake up with Amarant in my bed. I mean, he _is_ a man after all and I was vulnerable. He's not like that though, he may be an antisocial asshole…but I found that deep down he is a gentle giant. Why would he be interested anyway, I wondered? I shook the thought from my head…must have still been drunk to think of such things. After cleaning up and changing into normal clothing, I fled to Burmencia and promised myself to be The Mighty Dragoon once more and forever.

END CHAPTER 4

A/N: All Freya chapter…anyone miss Amarant? Well he's in there too. Next chapter will be back on Spira. Don't expect anything related to Gaia for a while…Hahaha. Anyway…It's way past my bedtime. Night all.

P.S. REVIEW DAMNIT!

Albums I listened to: Radiohead - Amnesiac, Primus - Sailing the Seas of Cheese 20goto10 - Tears From the Electric Eye


	5. The Chapter With Many Parantheses

-1A/N: Please skip to the third Author's Note….for your sanity.

A/N: Woot? Yes woot. I've been putting quite a bit of time into this fanfic lately. For you of…you…wait. For those of you (yeah that's it) who are following this story as I update, don't expect a new chapter for a week or so probably. Why? I have school to attend and Thanksgiving! Can I go on a little rant here? Thanks. What happened to Thanksgiving in America? I remember when I was a kid you didn't see any Xmas or Christmas (I celebrate Xmas) stuff in stores until _after_ Thanksgiving. Today, however, here comes Santy Claus right after Halloween night is over! We _actually_ decorated for Thanksgiving at my house too when I was a kid too! Turkeys, Pilgrims, and Indians made of cardboard as well as orange, brown and yellow paper garland (do you get what I am saying? Can't remember the proper title) festooned the house. Gourds and pumpkins garnished with straw filled the corners. Today a single Thanksgiving decoration can't be found anywhere! I guess that is why I am working a little Thanksgiving album that I'll release on Xmas (and Christmas…well they are the same date) this year…anyway…I'm way off track (and I've used too many parentheses)

A/N: Yeah so I'm going to be in Spira for all of this chapter and fight the urge to write about Freya. Well, write from her point of view anyway! ;) Enjoy!

(Amarant's POV)

I wake again to the sound of seagulls coming from outside. The loud hum of the engines which I had been accustomed to was no longer there. Above me I feel a light shining upon me. As I open my eyes it filters through hair and compels me to sit up. I am still very sore and my head is splitting. I study my surroundings slowly and carefully.

What was her name? Think….Yuna. Yes, she was right. This is not Gaia at all. This is…Spira. Somehow I've been transported to another planet. Of course I was not _enjoying _Gaia to be honest. As war was faded from the planet, so did my opportunities as a bounty hunter. Which economically was sound for me, being quite rich after all the spoils I collected from collecting the "bounty" of Kuja, and everything that led up to him. But, my soul ached to fight and to follow my personal vows and ideals. However, that still doesn't explain _how _I got here. My wanting to escape Gaia _couldn't _be enough, of course. My will is strong, but not _that_ strong.

I tie my trusted boots on and check over my equipment. My claws should stay here, for the moment. I don't want to alarm anyone. Right now I'm sure they are wondering "Is that guy we picked up a psycho?". Haha…I'm sorry to disappoint. After doing my morning meditation and balancing my charka, I pass three beds and descend the stairs.

"Good morning, shir! Did yoo shleep well? Are yoo feeling better now, shir?" that strange blue creature from earlier calls out to me.

"I'm fine now. Where is the rest room?" I say to him slightly impatiently. His damn speech impediment isn't helping my headache much either.

"The restering room ish down the hall, firsht door on the left, shir." he says, continuing with his duties. Whatever those are.

I walk down the hall and find the door quickly. Damn, I half to piss like a race chocobo (A/N: I've always wanted to use that!). Sleeping for a day with multiple injuries will do that to anyway, on top of which I had a nice buzz going before I…teleported here…or whatever. Shit…where is the handle on this metal door? Oh, an "open" button how obvious. Focus Amarant! Don't let a full bladder cloud your mind. The door slides to the left and closes after I enter. Yes, this is Spira. The only _sliding _metal doors were on the Invincible…of course it was made in Terra and it didn't have a rest room. That manic Garland probably just pissed anywhere.

As I drop my trousers and relieve myself, I let myself go. Damn this feels great. A minute or two later I shake and wash off my hands. I catch my face in the mirror. Aren't I the handsome devil? My left cheek is covered in dirt and my chin is bruised pretty bad I can see through my beard. I wash my face off and run my fingers through my messy hair. I need to trim my hair. No, I am not going to "get it cut" not ever, but still I do need to see. Hmm…what does this switch do? I flick it and the six glass orbs around the mirror start to glow brightly. Switching the switch back off, I study one orb closely and see a wire running through it. Amazing. This world has technology everywhere. I have to learn the "rules" of Spira quickly. "Adapt, Adopt and Improve", one of my mottos. (1)

Seems this mirror opens, too. I browse the contents of the cabinet. Various types of makeup occupy those containers I suppose. Not my bag at all. Ask that transvestite Candy in Treno if that's your "thing". What does this jar say? "Byeh nameav"?…oh wait, I can read the text underneath in parentheses…(Pain Relief)! Now we're talking! I take two and swallow. I hear the door slide open behind me and turn to see a young blonde girl with a shocked look on her face staring at me.

"Yrr! Ed'c ymeja!" she yells. Ugh that voice is annoying…seems I've heard it somewhere in my subconscious, too. Seems they speak at least two languages on Spira. That makes rule number two in my mental notes. (2)

More annoying than her voice I find her manner of dress. Her hair is ridiculously long and all over the place…okay I'm not one to say that. She wears little clothing, even less than Lani. Is she in her underwear or does she consider that being normal dress? A yellow…top…and short shorts cover her thin build. Odder still is the fact that she's wearing a scarf. Damn it, woman are you _hot_ or _cold_? Make up your mind.

"May I help you?" I say mockingly, not sure if she understands my language.

"Oh! Sorry, I just wasn't expecting you to be in here. Don't you know how to lock the door? Anyway…I'm Rikku and you are…umm…Aram…Amarn…Arney? No wait….oh! You are Arid-mint, right?" she says in perfect Gaian, but way too cute for her on good. I guess it's better than way too slutty like a certain woman I know. Eh…they are equally annoying. (3)

"Amarant." I state blankly.

"Well…can you leave please, Amarant? I hafta pee…" she says looking down. I guess she is innocent, though she doesn't exactly dress it.

I leave without saying a word and hear the door look after I leave. As I walk down the hall I hear more of that strange language followed by the sound of the toilet flushing: "Affea! Ra teth'd ajah vmicr! Ed cdehgc!". I guess the toilets aren't automatic like I assumed. Hey, I was looking for a pull handle not a button! That makes rule number three. (3),(4)

As I turn the corner back to the cabin area, I see Yuna walking towards me. I notice she is wearing some pretty revealing clothing though not as revealing as Rikku's. Her stomach is exposed and staring right at me. Does everyone dress like this on this planet? This matter needs more research before I write it as a rule.

"Oh! I've been looking for you Mr. Amarant. I'm sure you are very hungry. It would please me greatly if you would come meet the rest of the crew and join us for breakfast!" she says to me politely.

"Actually it's Mr. Coral, but just call me Amarant. Everyone calls me that." I say. "Yeah, I could defiantly go for some eggs and bacon."

"Hmm…I think we have one chocobo egg around somewhere. You could probably eat the whole thing by yourself, hmm? Hehehe…" she giggles, stretching her arms behind her back.

"Wait. You have chocobos on Spira?" I ask.

"Of course. They are pretty common too. Do you have them on Gaia too?"

"Yeah…isn't that strange? I wouldn't think that such a large bird would be on another planet. I guess our planets are connected somehow…" I say scratching my beard.

"Yeah…it is strange…" she replies, deep in thought. "…You haven't heard of a place called Zanarkand, have you?"

"Zanarkand? Can't say that I have, sorry. Why do you ask so suddenly?"

"Well…I knew a man who came from there…Zanarkand is a city which existed 1,000 years ago…here on Spira. I was just thinking you may have been transported here from the past…like him. Like an ancient time when they called the planet Spira…I dunno. Never mind…" she trails off "Anyway, let's go eat! We can talk more about our respective planets, k?" she says, with a complete turn around of mood.

"Sounds good." I say following her toward the automatic door.

Hmm…seems she has lost someone dear to her unexpectedly…something we have in common.

End Chapter 5

A/N: From now on I will have numbered notes in my chapters.

(1): This a reference from Monty Pythons Flying Circus I threw in. John Cleese plays a bank robber who accidentally robs a lingerie shop. We he realizes where he is he turns to the camera and says "Adapt, Adopt, and Improve, motto of the Round Table".

(2): Translation: "Ahh! It's Alive"

(3): Translation: "Ewwie! He didn't even flush! It stinks!"

(4): I'm assuming that Gaia has indoor plumbing in some places, considering they have the steam engine. These came around the same time in Earth's history, right?

A/N: So that is chapter 5, not too much but it ends nice. "Let's eat breakfast!" isn't exactly a cliffhanger, but this isn't a high action fanfic (yet). Thanks for the reviews guys!

Albums I listened to: Radiohead - Hail to the Thief, Nine Inch Nails - With Teeth (Japanese Version), Mushroomhead - XIII (I live in Ohio, have to listen to them).

A/N: Parentheses count: 20!


	6. The Exposed Navel Crew

-1A/N: Hello all, back with chapter 6. Probably my last chapter for awhile, so I will try to make it good but shorter most likely. Right now in on a break between classes, so I will write as much as I can until then. After I am done with my test, I'm hightailing it back home (3 hour trip). Thanksgiving rocks!

(Amarant's POV)

I walk quietly behind Yuna as we travel down a corridor, most likely towards some kind of exit. Admittedly, I'm curious as to how large this airship actually is. I doubt it is as large as the Invincible, but that is saying a lot. I guess we are eating on the beach since I heard seagulls earlier. All the better, I prefer eating outside and I'd like to investigate the flora and fauna of Spira as well. Might as well learn what I can while I am still here. Hell, I could be trapped here for forever for all I know, not that I would mind. What do I have to return to? Yeah, exactly…might as well get drug into saving this planet too.

"Welcome to Spira, Amarant!" Yuna says as she opens the hatch via a control panel.

The mechanism starts to lower the door with large metal pistons and tubes. What no gears? Not as noisy either. This is foreign technology to me. Actually, most technology is pretty foreign to me. I remember when I first road on the Hilda Guarde 2. Defiantly not a smooth ride, but it was pretty amazing to ride on a mist-less vessel and ponder how far technology would go. Now on Spira I can see how Gaia will be someday, mostly thanks to the lifetime achievements of Cid Fabool.

The door reached the bottom and settled gently in the sand. Before me, a vast and beautiful beach stretched out across my vision. Adorned with palms and island plants, this area was a nice backdrop to break a long fast upon. Seated on the beach a few yards out a few people looked up at me quizzically.

"Yunie! Where ya been?" that blond girl from earlier yelled as she ran up the ramp and embraced Yuna. Yunie? Ugh, I will stick to Yuna thank you.

"Oh! Rikku! Good morning! I'd like to introduce you to Amarant." Yuna said hugging the petite girl back.

"Eh, no need to! We met earlier, but shouldn't you introduce him to the rest of the crew?" Rikku replied, loosening her grip and sliding away from Yuna. Wow, they are pretty close.

Already the "rest of the crew" was approaching the ship in line to see the strange man they picked up. Rikku joined them at the edge of the ramp with her arms crossed behind her arms, adding to the look with a goofy grin. Yuna stood to my right and began to speak.

"Everyone, this is Amarant Coral. Somehow he was transported from his world Gaia to Spira. Until he is completely healed and figures out how he got here, he will be staying with us. Well, since I already introduced myself to him how about everyone else introduce.." she said before being cut off.

"WAIT! One second! I am leader of the Gullwings and only I, Brother, make decisions on who stays with us!" a flamboyant, cocky man cut Yuna off mid-sentence with a heavily accented whining tone. His bare chest was covered with tattoos and a pair of suspenders. Who the hell wears suspenders with no shirt? Down the center of his head a line of blonde hair cuts a streak and…is he wearing makeup?

"YNKR! Cridib oui nuucdan! Ruf fuimt oui vaam ev oui fuga ib uh y tevvanahd bmyhad? Fa kuddy ramb res uid, o'ghuf?" Rikku yelled at 'Brother', if that is his real name. Damn it, I'm not fluent in your planet's second language! (1)

"AR? Irr...ann! Ugyo! Ra lyh cdyo...pid E tuh'd dnicd res!" Brother said as he jerked around and rubbed his head, finally storming back to his breakfast. I just stood there silently, waiting for someone to speak. (2)

"…Hi, my name is Buddy. Don't mind Brother, he is really stubborn but he actually is kind hearted. He just doesn't like his authority stepped on…You _can_ understand me, right?" a be-goggled, dark-skinned man spoke to me. He was wearing probably the most normal outfit I've encountered so far.

"Yeah…as long as you don't slip into that…other language." I said, still not sure what the hell was happening. This 'Buddy' seemed the most sensible one.

"Well, I can speak both languages fine, but I'll stick to Spiran for you…Amarant, was it?" Buddy said, crossing his arms. I gave a nod which he returned with a nod and wave as he turned to finish his breakfast.

Next up was either a child or a really short man, I wasn't sure at the time. He was wearing a full-body jumpsuit and a strange mask. He was fiddling away at some technological device that was _way_ beyond my understanding as he looked up at me with unreadable features. I realized that he was a child, but one who was quiet and deep in thought constantly. Just like Vivi.

"I'm Shinra. I know everything. Well…I don't know anything about your planet or how you got here…but give me time…" he trailed off, mumbling to himself.

"…Is that everyone?" I said, turning to Yuna.

"Well, there is still Paine but I don't know where she is right now…" Yuna said scanning the beach.

"What kind of name is Paine?" I said as I descended the metal door turned ramp.

"What kind of name is Amarant" a female voice called to me from the ship.

I turned and faced Paine. Another young girl? What do they do for a living anyway? Paine stood with a smirk, eyeing me with surprisingly red eyes. She wore another navel revealing outfit, this one made of tight-fighting leather. At her side was a longsword with a skull ornamented hilt. I guessed she was the guard of the ship, but she looked too kind to have the name Paine and a skull sword. She must be the one who keeps the goofballs in line.

"Good morning, miss." I say non-enthusiastically.

She just smiled at me with dark lips and started to talk to Yuna. I on the other hand didn't want to waste a second more and walked over to where breakfast was being served by that Barkeep guy. Nothing like a good chocobo egg. I sat down closest to Shinra (the only one with a non-exposed belly button) and dug right in. By the time Yuna and Paine fixed their plates, I had finished mine.

"So, what's this place called, Yuna?" I said handing my plate to Barkeep.

"Oh, this is Besaid Island, Amarant. My hometown is inland just a little ways. We are all heading there later to visit some old friends." she replied with a warm smile.

"Then you're going to tell me everything about Spira right and I'm going tell you everything about Gaia, right?"

"Umm…right."

I stood up and crouched in front of her.

"Yuna." I said, looking straight at her.

"Uhh, what is it Amarant?" she said with a slight blush.

"Yuna, you saved my life. I am in your debt. Please allow me to work for the Gullwings." I said earnestly.

"Oh! You don't have to do anything, Amarant. I just did what anyone would do!"

Damn. Just like Zidane. "You don't need a reason to help people", damn you monkey. You offered kindness to someone who tried to kill you. I thought at the time he was just trying to find more muscle to defeat Kuja and was taking advantage of my debt to him. Though I promised to fight him again, but just ended up helping him. Damn monkey.

"Well…we could always use more muscle. Some of the fiends on Spira are deadly." she continued.

"Fiends? Just what do you girls _do_ exactly?"

"We're Sphere Hunters!" Rikku replied, throwing her arms around Yuna.

"……."

END CHAPTER 6

1: Translation: "ARGH! Shutup you rooster! How would you feel if you woke up on a different planet? We gotta help him out, y'know?"

2: Translation: "EH? Uhh...err! Okay! He can stay...but I don't trust him!"

A/N: Yeah, I cut it off short but I gotta get to packing! It's Thanksgiving!


	7. The Marriage Proposal

-1A/N: Time for chapter 7 damn it! I took a much needed break for Thanksgiving. It would have been better if I was in better health for it, but I digress. Overall the four days were fine. My band is back together! Thanks to Real-fan05 for the reviews! Also, I changed some errors in Chapter 6, but nothing noticeable really. This will probably be another short chapter…

(Freya's POV)

I walk through Treno at night. Everyone walks through Treno at night. Somehow I ended up sleeping at that shabby tavern. I am not going to stay here forever, I can not. Where has Amarant gone? It's like he has just disappeared and that bothers me. I can't go and I can't stay. My body sways as I walk at a slow pace. Why am I drifting?

Oh that bed, "His Bed", was as hard as a board. It figures that a hardened person has a mattress to match. Still, in his room I didn't find any clues to his disappearance. I know how to gather clues from my days wasted searching for…Fratley. The only thing hidden in the room was a piece of paper under the large bed. It was a copy of the photograph from the wedding day. Cid's latest invention, the camera. An unassuming wooden box which freezes memories with the help of a bright explosion. Quite marvelous, indeed. The same photo hangs proudly in a frame in my private quarters. This copy on the other hand has been rolled and tattered, serving only to gazed upon in drunken moments of nostalgia and reflection. I lay down and let my mind travel back in time.

(Flashback, Freya's POV)

"Come on, just smile. You are going to ruin the picture! This is going to hang proudly in every castle on the Mist Continent." I said while keeping my smile intact and my face straight on.

"I'm not the smiling type, haven't you realized that by now?" Amarant said looking down, around, and every else but at the camera.

"Well at the very least, look at the camera." I said nudging him sharply.

"Ow! Fine, but I sure as hell am _not_ smiling, rat. Damn you are bony!" he said, straightening up.

"Well, do you want me to put on some pounds? So you like the bigger gals, eh Amarant?" (1)

"…are you trying to get me to laugh or something?"

"Hey, maybe I'm being serious! Maybe I'm curious about your preferences in women…You do like women right?"

"Ha. Now that is something to laugh about."

"…well?"

"Well what?"

"You said it was something to laugh about, so start laughing. I think Cid is almost ready too."

"No thanks."

"……"

3! 2! 1!

"……"

"Amarant, will you marry me?"

BOOM! A bright flash enveloped and blinded us all.

"Wha? Hey! That wasn't fair!"

"At least it got you to change your expression! Hahaha"

(End Flashback)

And that was how it turned out. Amarant standing to my left with a look of absolute shock on his face. My face is adorned with a witty smirk. The rest of the team and/or wedding party stands in perfect pose. Obviously the bride and groom are the focal point, but I always find my eyes reaching the top left corner and seeing his goofy mug. Of course I wasn't serious about marrying him though. Heavens no! I leave the tavern and take another aimless stroll until a voice calls out to me.

"Hello there bright eyes!" a tenor voice calls to me.

I turn and face a women in a low-cut dress. My eyes meet a set of twinkled eyes on a face with much makeup. At second glance, I realize that this person is…a man.

"Umm…hello. May I help you?" I say, fighting off the shock.

"Oh…I don't think so. But _I _may be able to help someone as **beautiful** as _you_…." s/he trails off.

"Oh?" I say.

"My name is Candy, and I can make your dreams come true!" it says placing one hand on my side.

"Thanks…but no thanks. Well…actually there is _one _way you can help me…miss." I reply as I back away slowly.

"Oh?"

"Have you seen The Flaming Amarant around lately, surely you must know him. He stands well over six feet with bluish skin and red hair."

"Mmm…that tall **hunk** of _maaaaan!_" Candy says with a shiver, "Well…actually I haven't seen him for quite sometime…he's never been a customer of mine unfortunately…or of any of my sistas. Why, you his woman? Damn! I am super jealous!"

"No…what gives you that impression?

"Well, ya look hells bent on seeing him, that's why!"

"I wouldn't really say _determined_, honestly. I just wanted to see him…or anyone for that matter." I say, trailing off. Why am I being so open with this strange…stranger?

"Ah, so you have changed your mine, m'lady?" Candy says crossing his arms in front of his chest to show off his "breasts".

"No, sorry. But I thank you anyway for your time and information." I say handing her 200 gil.

Suddenly I see a Treno guard coming down the street, looking right at me. I look back at Candy, but find she has slipped away via a magic spell. Most likely red magic.

"Please come with me, madam. Open prostitution is illegal in Treno." the mustachioed guard speaks to me, holding out a gauntleted hand.

"Officer! This is a misunderstanding! I was just paying her for information!" I plea hysterically.

"Listen, I know _personally_ the services that Candy offers and if I don't report you I will lose my job. I have a quota to fill" he says, taking me away in my bamboozled state.

How can this get any worse!

**END CHAPTER 7**

(1) I know I do!

A/N: Fun stuff and memories of the past. Weird ending. Candy is based on a friend of mine. Anyway, just thought I would stop by Gaia real quick before I "heat it up" on Spira! (Actual results may vary)

Albums I listened to: Franz Ferdinand (Self-Titled), Serial Experiments Lain OST


	8. The Coconut Social

-1A/N: Hello, hello. I'm back again! I've been busy writing music and…other stuff. I jumped over the 10,000 word mark last time! Also, I left Freya in a compromising situation, which I will cover in the second half of the chapter. I'm not sure how long this chapter will be since I'm in a weird state right now. It is very late but I have Sundayitis. In other words, I can't sleep on Sundays. Well, enough about my afflictions and on to the story.

(Amarant's POV)

I strap my chaos claw to my right wrist. A smile gleams in the reflection of the curved blade as I think to myself. What am I doing here? Am I stuck here? Eh, why do I care anyway…a little monster slicing will make me content. Let's leave the thinking for later, Amarant.

"That's quite a menacing weapon." a feminine voice calls to me as I walk down the stairs in the cabin area.

"Yes, quite." I reply walking past her.

"I'd like to see you in action, Amarant." Paine says to me lightheartedly.

"Is that a challenge, little girl?"

"_Little girl_, huh? Maybe it is. But I'm just intrigued, one warrior to another."

"Heh. Let's go outside then, little girl." I say, turning my head and revealing a smirk.

"Hmph. If I win, you have to promise to call me Paine instead of little girl from now on though. Deal?" she says, extending her left hand.

I turn and shake her gloved hand. She looks up at me and smirks a purple smirk at me. This won't take long, little girl.

"Please don't hurt each other, guys! You are both my friends, so take it easy, okay?" Yuna pleads. So we are friends now? You are _way_ too trusting of people, Yuna.

"I promise Yuna." I state simply as I assume my fighting stance. "Now bring it on!"

Time slows as Paine draws her blade. Charging across the sand towards me, I notice every weakness and strength in her motions. She is stronger than I imagined, by still not a match for me. You've made the first mistake. No one can take me by surprise. Letting loose a yell, the young warrior slices downward at me. I easily sidestep and trip her.

"Ugh!" she lets out as she hits the hot sand face first. After regaining her footing (and her wits) she takes another wild swing.

I parry away her blade with my claw, offsetting her balance. That split second opens an opportunity which I take, grasping her with my left arm and flipping her easily over my shoulder. My tactics are wearing more on her psyche than her body. She is obviously used to fighting sword to sword and not brawling. By the time she is on her feet, I am already 20 feet away on the edge of the beach having leapt there. I smirk and hold my claw up to her, beckoning her. Heh I've got a surprise for you behind my back, little girl.

Once again she charges at me with rage and a sword. I let loose my secret upon her at full force. The coconut rips through the air and splits on impact with the beautiful sword. The left half falling to the sands and the right half hitting a surprised Paine in the face, covering her with coconut milk.

"Fuf! Frana tet ra kad dryd luluhid vnus?", an equally surprised Rikku yells, mouth agape, "…huf E's drencdo druikr…" she trails off. (1)

"Enough tricks! Fight me blade to blade!" an aggravated Paine calls out to me as she wipes the warm whitish liquid from her face. (2)

"Fine. Have it your way." I say, traveling to within swinging distance and putting up my claw.

She stands breathing heavily and studying me for a few seconds. Finally she makes her strike. I catch her sword between the second and third blade of my claw. Her face grimaces as I slide my claw down to the hilt. Desperately the leather clad warrior tries to match the strength of my arm with both of hers. Sweat beads on her forehead as she loses the struggle. I spin my claw in a circle, disarming her easily. She reaches for the handle of the earthbound sword which I grasp and fling at a far off tree. At the moment the blade hit's the palm, her slender body hit's the ground as I pin her.

"I concede…" she says quietly, red eyes looking away from me.

"Not too bad Paine, not too bad. Not worth my time, but not too bad." I say standing up.

"What happened to little girl?" Paine says, brushing herself off.

"You tried your hardest, so you've earned some respect from me."

"Are you all right, Paine?" Yuna says, rushing up to her.

"I'm fine, Yuna. The only thing that is bruised is my ego…and maybe my forehead."

I walk over to the ship and take a good old lean. That wasn't very satisfying. Damn it's pretty hot here. I guess that is why they wear light clothing. Then again the ship is cooled by some vents…anyway I think I'll go for a swim. I still need to wash the bedridden sweat from me.

"Wow! You are really really tough, Amarant! Oh, are you thirsty? Your stunt reminded about how much I like coconuts!" Rikku says to me holding up a coconut in her left hand and smiling with her eyes closed. In her other hand she holds another coconut tucked carefully against her side.

"I suppose so…It's not like I worked up a sweat or anything though." I say uncrossing my arms.

She giggles and sets both overgrown seeds down in the sand. Out of nowhere, she pulls out a red tool and pulls the trigger. The red tool begins to start up and whir. I suppose it's a powered drill. Rikku smiles and sits down with the two orbs and goes to work.

"Here ya go!" she says handing me one (the smaller one).

"…thanks." I say. 'now leave me alone…' I think to myself.

Thankfully she read my mind and took to dancing off whilst suckling from the coconut. Take off the scarf already, you're making me hot! Hey, this coconut isn't half bad….though I think this is the first time I actually _tried_ one.

"Do you mind trying an experiment, Amarant" a voice calls up to me.

I look down and meet the eyes…err face of Shinra. How can he wear that outfit outside like that?

"I suppose so, what do you have in mind kid?" I say dropping the coconut to the ground and wiping off my goatee. He nods and holds up a mysterious orb.

"This is a dressphere. Contained within them are the memories and skills of a powerful person. The Gullwings use them in battle to gain advantage against their foes. I want to see it's affects on you."

"Dress….sphere? I prefer to wear men's clothes, thank you."

"No, no. It's not like that. This one in fact contains the memories of a man. See for yourself."

I take the sphere and peer into it. At first, it's only filled with vague mist and sparkles but an image flashes for an instant. It's a man clad in full plate mail, charging with a greatsword across a vast plain. His long blonde ponytail trails behind him and on his face a long scar traces his jaw.

"I see…so how do I use this?" I say as I study it more.

"Just close your eyes and focus on the sphere. It usually takes some time the first time, but you seem to be very focused so you shouldn't have much trouble." Shinra says, taking out some strange device and typing on it.

I hold the sphere out with my left hand and focus my chi. Crossing my fingers, I bring my right hand to me chest and block out everything but the sphere from my mind. Suddenly in my mind, I see from the warrior's point of view. I'm charging across the plain with a glowing sword. I slice into a strange metal beast which becomes electrocuted as I make my blow. When I open my eyes, I feel different. As I at myself I notice that where my clothing was there is now armor.

"Heh. That worked better than I expected. Now, put on your claw." Shinra says to me happily.

I reach down and start to strap it to the (now metal) sleeve where it belongs. As soon as it is equipped, to my surprise the middle blade starts to grows wildly. The other two blades instead grow into a spiked hilt that covers my hand. Now in my hand I hold a sword-like weapon, which I take a few swings with.

"Wow! This is amazing! But, can I have the sphere back now. I have to run some more tests!" Shinra says excitedly.

"Ok…but I don't know where the sphere went. It was gone when I opened my eyes." I reply.

"Oh. If you just focus on being _yourself_ you will change back."

I focus again and the feeling rushes back into the sphere which materializes in front of me. The sphere drops into Shinra's waiting hands.

"Thanks for the help Amarant." Shinra says with a bow before running off into the ship. Weird kid. He's kind of like an older version of Vivi, but less depressing.

This planet gets stranger by the second…

(Meanwhile on the _other_ planet, Freya's POV)

I get up from the hay mat of the cell. How long has it been? An hour? This guard has just been ignoring me and reading a book. At least the last one came over and yelled at me…sigh Despite all my rage, I'm still just a rat in a cage…(3)

"I didn't do it! Let me out of here!" I yell out through the bars of my jail cell.

"Yeah, yeah….save it for the court" the chubby guard mumbles.

"Do you have any idea who I am?"

"Nope. An' I don't give a damn. Now shut up so I can read! Your trial is in a few hours anyway."

"Don't I at least get to call a lawyer for my defense?"

"A rat like you can afford a lawyer?"

Err…fat ass. Think, Freya, think. "Dr. Tot! Dr. Tot is my lawyer!"

"Dr. Tot?" he says putting down the book. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious!"

He sat there thinking to himself for awhile before running up the stairs. From above I heard some arguing which ended in grumbling. Next, my first guard came back down and sat in the chair. He took out a little sack and counted some gil from it. As I watched him I noticed the spine of the book which read "Observations of the Mist Continent by Dr. Ferdinand Q. Tot" (4)

"Damn you Larry…waking me up like that…I never turn down some gil though, hehe." he mumbled, groggily before snapping at me, "What are you looking at?"

Upstairs I heard Larry talking to himself very excitedly "Hehehe! I don't care if she is lying or not, now I have an excuse to meet Dr. Tot!"

**END CHAPTER 8**

(1): "Wow! Where did he get that coconut from?", "…now I'm thirsty though…"

(2): That sounds **really** dirty out of context…

(3): Come on! I had to use it!

(4): I thought I would give him a first name since I don't think he has one in the game. On a side note I think I've listened to Franz Ferdinand's album like…8 times in the last 48 hours.

A/N: Wow that was a really long chapter! I am going to break the 6 page mark in the word processor here in a second. There was a lot more dialogue this time though….please review for Gaia's sake! (and Spira's sake) and my sake!

Albums I listened to: Spoozys - Astral Astronauts, Jet - Get Born, Six Feet Under - 13 (Don't ask why…), Rammstein - Reise Reise


	9. The Short One

-1A/N: Ahh…It feels good to be home again! Sippin' on some hot chocolate at my parent's crib. I look up and see 20 feet above me…the ceiling. It's nice to be in a big place once again. Probably 8 times bigger or so than the apartment. Having satellite is a nice luxury as well, considering we have no channels at the apartment. Actually the only shows I watch are The Daily Show and The Colbert Report. I hate most television to be honest though. I'll just spend my month vacation writing music and fanfics! Hooray for you!

(Freya's POV)

"The High Court of Treno is now in session. The honorable judge Booki is now presiding." the tired guard mumbles.

I look around the large courtroom. A few drunks sleep in one of the many pews that line the room. Judge Booki? What an odd name. At any rate I should try to stay serious. Dr. Tot leans over talks to me. He on the other hand doesn't seem the least bit tired.

"No need to worry Ms. Crescent, I worked as a lawyer in my youth. This will all be over soon." he whispers to me, while looking at me over the top of his glasses.

"I have to thank you, Dr. Tot for coming here on such short notice. I hope you weren't busy." I reply.

"Oh no no! Not at all. I was writing another book. Observations of The Summoner Tribe, Volume 2 to be exact. Well, I needed the break anyway so I am glad…You are innocent, right? I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't doubt you. I know a fine lady such as yourself wouldn't do such a thing."

"…Can we just get this over with?"

Suddenly Judge Booki awoke and realized what was going on. An old human man with a long white beard and an eye patch reaches a bony hand to his gavel. With a yawn he taps the gavel lightly and begins to speak.

"Freya Crescent, you are charged with the soliciting open prostitution. How do you plead?" Booki addresses me with a raspy voice.

"Not guilty." I say as earnestly as possible.

(Amarant's POV)

"Is everyone ready to go?" Yuna says with a bright smile on her face.

I look around at everyone else. Rikku is holding two daggers and doing some stretches. Paine is sharpening her blade which she just recently dislodged from the palm tree. Brother is putting on studded fighting gloves and making a few punches like the cocky punk he is. Hopefully he isn't dimwitted enough to ever take a swing at me. I could give him a lesson on how to punch, heh. Buddy is looking quite more sensible, holding a long barreled weapon with a brightly-painted handle. He doesn't look like a fighter but he also looks like someone who would say "Better safe than sorry."

"Enjoying yourself so far?" a small voice speaks to my back.

"Nice world you have here, kid." I reply, turning around.

I turn and see an amused Shinra holding a metal rod and a small technical device. He pushes a button and the rod becomes enswathed in blue sparks.

"I usually stay in the back and gather information, but it's good to have a nice weapon in case a fiend really wants me to examine them closer. Hehehe."

"Let's go!" Rikku shouts.

Yuna smiles and draws her weapon, spinning the metal object on her finger.

"…What is that thing?" I ask.

"You…don't have guns on Gaia?" Yuna replies.

"Not that I know of. What does it do?"

Yuna replies by aiming the device at a far off cocoanut and pulls the trigger. A loud bang rings through the air as the large seed explodes…That almost startled me. _Almost_.

"It does that."

"Well…We have _cannons_ on Gaia, but no one has made a reliable hand cannon yet. There are quite a few handless inventors on Gaia, though." I say with a grin.

(Later…)

Paine jumps back and smiles as her kill. I watch as the canine collapses and dissipates into multicolored lights. Well…that's different. I'm sure they will explain it eventually…

"The next one is MINE!" I shout, cracking my knuckles.

I don't have to wait very long as the "next one" has spotted us. There standing in the ruins is a huge suit of armor staring us down with glowing eyes. Reminds me of an Iron Giant from "back home", but it must not be as tough considering The Gullwings don't look too scared. As the large fiend starts to charge us, I begin chanting, focusing my chi into a ball of pure energy. I let the sphere go as I shout an echoing "No Mercy!". The white orb instantly separates the armor into pieces which dissipate much like the animating spirit inside the monster.

"Wow! That was amazing! Can you teach me how to do that?" Rikku squeals.

I walk calmly through the cloud of dust, leaving everyone in awe. Wait…I should wait for them to collect there senses (and jaws). It's not like I know where the hell I'm going. Since when did I _care_ where the hell I am going? When did I stop walking?

"Seems you like a good lean as much as I do, big guy." a soft voice snaps me back into reality.

"…Yeah." I say, easing out of yet another lean I forgot that I even initiated.

"Well let's get going." Paine says after resisting the urge to pat me on the back.

END CHAPTER 9

A/N: Yeah I know this chapter blows, but I want to draw some new readers I guess. More people read chapter 8 than chapter 7 WTF? Oh well…it seems most fanfics are read after completion. Most fanfics (which are old) usually don't have an ending! . I promise to _complete_ this story though no matter what. I'm no quitter! Sorry to the two fans of the story, but yes the end will be soon.

Albums I Listened To: First half I listened to VH1 Classic in the background, second half Cali≠Gari - Saikyouiki migi


	10. The Campfire

-1Very skippable Author Note: Isn't winter fun? No matter which holiday you celebrate, the fact that you are gathered with your love ones inside away from the cold is heartwarming. Personally, I celebrate Xmas, not Christmas. Also I celebrate Festivus (if you don't know, don't ask. If you do, you probably chuckled). Anyway, I think I'll write another mini chapter here before pouring into the "guts" of the story. In the body of a story is the intro (mouth), background explanation (esophagus), middle (stomach), story progression ("guts" a.k.a. intestinal tract), and the end (anus). Hopefully by the end everything is digested by the author and his or her readers. This is know as a "flush". If not…well it stinks. After the process is over the author is hungry and must look for more food (ideas). Well, enough toilet humor and onto the story.

**(Amarant's POV)**

I take a seat around the large campfire. This is Besaid Island. I glance around at the villagers and the crew sitting around laughing and canoodling. To my right is the ever optimistic Yuna holding a shish kabob. To my left a pregnant woman named Lulu, whom I was introduced to earlier stands. Her husband, Wakka went off to find a comfortable chair for her to sit in. His wife shakes her head at his obvious forgetfulness. Quite the odd couple I note. He, strong, vibrant and slightly cocky and her, dark, mysterious, and contemplative. Paine grins at me through the flames.

"So you from another world, ya?" the orange haired islander addresses me as he sets up the chair for his lover.

"Couldn't you tell that just by _looking_ at him, Wakka?" she says, easing into the chair.

"Hmm. I guess you are right, Lu. Never seen clothes like that before! Yaha." he replies taking a seat on the dusty ground. _This_ coming from a man who wears bright yellow overalls and a bright yellow…shirt-esque thing. What the hell is it?

"sigh…So _how _did you get here exactly, Amarant was it?" Lulu asks.

"Well, I was sitting on a barrel then I got up and started to head back…to my room. And then…" I start to say. Wait, how _did_ I get here again?

"And then?"

"And then I woke up on an unfamiliar airship, in much pain."

"Well this isn't the first time we've had a visitor from another time or place, ya? I'm sure Rikku can show you around Spira just fine. Not the first time she's rescued 'visitor'" Wakka barges in.

Lulu gives a concerned look to Yuna, who had lost the smile from her visage. Wakka removes the foot from his mouth and scratches his noggin.

"All right, Amarant…" says Yuna after collecting herself. "It's time for a story."

"This might take awhile big guy, _here you go_." Buddy whispers, handing me 3 shish kabobs.

And so Yuna went on to explain the mechanics and history of Spira, covering roughly 1,002 years. Well, mostly just the last 2 years and what happened 1,000 years ago. She elaborated on Sin, Operation Mi'hen, Seymour, The Calm, The Farplane, and The Summoner's Pilgrimages (mostly hers and her father's). Taking it all in, I realize that Spira had it _much_ harder than Gaia. True we narrowly prevented the destruction of Gaia, but Spira had to deal with the destruction of the planet near constantly. All around me I can see the relief on the faces of the villagers and the thanks they pour out to Yuna.

I sit up and stretch a bit. Walking over to Buddy who is holding a bottle and a few cups. He smiles and pours me some, mixing it with another bottle of mystery.

"Best rum on Spira." he says with a flush about his face, his goggles fogged a bit.

I walk back around the fire, over a sleeping (and snoring) Brother. I pass Paine who has obviously drank more than she could handle. Staggering up she grabs my ass and runs away laughing. Shinra looks up and shrugs before going back to readying some technological device for use.

"She only seems opens up after she hic drinks, but she gets too drunk too fast…" Buddy mumbles, rolling to his feet. "Better make she doesn't throw up on anyone again."

Ignoring the drunk teen's impulsive antics, I walk further around the steadily shrinking fire. Rikku smiles at me before going back to butchering and devouring the helpless pineapple in her clutches. Yuna looks tired but very curious.

Sigh I'm about to give the biggest speech of my life.

Truth by told (and obvious) that I'm _not _the great speaker that she is. Everyone else will probably fall asleep if they aren't already, but Yuna is probably the only one who really wants to know anyway. I think everyone else is satisfied with 'Uhh…he's from another planet and he's **super** strong'. I take a deep breath followed by a long drink as I begin.

I tell as much background history of Gaia that is needed (and that's pretty much all the history I _know_), before telling of the events of the last 3 years or so. Skipping much of my personal history, I divulge the circumstances of which we all ended traveling together and "saving the world." Kuja, Brahme, Garland, the Black Mages, the Mist, and Terra; all are told to Yuna and the sleepy crew. I wrap it up soon after Necron is defeated, because nothing happened after that other than the wedding. Being called a giant penguin will be kept to myself, sorry.

"Wow…Gaia is so much more amazing than Spira! I wish I could see it with my own eyes. I bet Zidane and Garnet are a beautiful couple…" Yuna says clasping her hands.

"…."

"_Sooooo_…..Do you have a _girlfriend_, Ama? Is she cute like me, sexy like Paine, or beautiful like Yunie?" Rikku giggles, finishing off a banana and throwing the peel into a towering pile of kabob sticks and pineapple tops.

"No I don't and don't call me Ama." I say as blunt as a cigar. (A/N: Always wanted to use that one…)

"Not even that Lani chick? E pad cra'c yc pek yc Lulu…" she trails off, sugar crashing. At least she'll never get scurvy in her lifetime. Actually, her children probably won't either… (1)

"Especially _not_ her!" I yell, disturbing the other crew members out of their respective slumbers.

"Well if pek puupc aren't your style, Buddy here is available" Paine adds, stirring in her non-sobriety. (2)

With that ridiculous statement I walk off to bed. Well, I don't know where I'm supposed to be sleeping so I guess I'll just walk around the village for awhile until the fire dies. Someone will guide by then, if not I'll just sleep in a tree or something. Doesn't bother me any.

**(Meanwhile, Yuna's POV)**

I wonder where he went off to? YAWN Wow those stories really took it out of me. My mind is running like crazy! I shake my sleeping cousin, though I should know by now that _never_ work. Looking up, I see Wakka putting blankets on the sleeping crew and Lulu putting out the fire with a simple water spell. I load my petite friend onto my back and start to head to the tent Paine set up beside Wakka's hut.

"Yuna." Lulu calls out to me

"Hmm?"

"Have you noticed anything _peculiar_ about Amarant's appearance?"

"Well, I know he is different and by his descriptions…he's the only one on Gaia that looks like him. At any rate he didn't really talk about himself very much. He really is a loner…"

"That is true…but haven't you thought that he looks like a Guado, Yuna?"

"Oh! You are right Lulu! He's tall, has long arms, and wild hair. But no Guado is _that_ tall

or has red hair…and certainly not the blue skin!"

"I think it would be wise take him to the Guado just in case. Either way their leader is very knowledgeable and helpful. I'm sure that he will spare you the long story in order to

ask our new visitor questions."

"All right, Lulu. Goodnight now." I say giving her a hug before heading into the tent.

I lay Rikku and myself down and pull up the covers. I guess Paine is going to sleep out there on the ground with Buddy. Next time, I have to keep the Besaid Rum away from her…I close my eyes to feel a hand move across my stomach and embrace my frame

lightly.

"Yunie…."

**END CHAPTER 10**

A/N: That's about good enough, for now. Next is a Freya mini chapter. This is my first attempt at comedy…I know it probably sucked. Anyway, please review for Festivus' sake!

(1): Translation - I bet she's as big as Lulu (A/N: she is I think…on a side note Lulu's name is Coco in Al Bhed!)

(2) Translation - big boobs

A/N: Sorry for the perversion, but had to fill out the PG-13 rating out a bit. I mean I had a few curses and one F word (you can have one F word in a PG-13 movie nowadays if you haven't noticed by now!) Anyway…see you funkers next time. Heh…

Albums I listened to:

Franz Ferdinand (S/T), Radiohead - Hail to the Thief, Orange Range - Natural


	11. The Dream?

-1A/N: I enjoyed writing chapter 10 very much. I don't really know why. I suppose it's time to check in on Freya and I'm in a Freya mood right now. Well that and I am updating my MTGO which takes many an hour with the amazing 26.4 KBPS speed I achieve. Woo-hoo. So as I munch on freshly cut pineapple my creative juices mix with the citric acid and start to flow. I love pineapple as much as Rikku does, btw. Pigtails, pineapples, owls, and banjos; these are a few of my favorite things.

(Freya's POV)

I grasp the golden handle to my room. My long journey has brought me back in the dead of night. I avoided all the conversations the guards tried to initiate and made my way back to my large quarter of the palace. Oh, how I insisted that it wasn't necessary to renovate such a grand room for myself considering the other work that is still in process. They wouldn't hear a word of it. I never once thought in my youth as a foot soldier (before I became one of the few female Dragoons) that I would ever sleep in a canopy bed in the palace. But, there it sits. Made soon after I left and undisturbed for nearly a week. Throwing off my knapsack I traverse my room.

I slowly remove my armor piece by piece and set it on the armor stand. Above the stand is the photograph of the wedding party. I smile at Amarant's expression as I lay my spear upon the rack directly below the magnificently framed memory. Removing the rest of my clothing, I head for the bathroom and draw a bath.

I stare long at my reflection in the tub, and my reflection stares back at me. Slowly I unwind the cloth bindings from my chest, remove my panties and ease into the tub. The warm water covers and heals my tired body in a relieving caress. I can't help but to sigh and surrender for a few minutes, not moving an inch. I soak and think.

Why did you go looking for that antisocial ninja? What good sense can come from a man that doesn't even take the time to get a hair cut? Honestly, how can he see if not at the very least be annoyed by his wild locks? sigh I'm avoiding my first question: 'Why?'. Why? I know perfectly well why…It's because he the best _good sense_ you can possess: The Truth. That's what you are running from Freya Crescent. But you don't need him to tell you that. Fratley doesn't love you anymore.

SPLASH! I bring a fist downward into the water. Suddenly, the water feels so cold and I bring my knees to my chest. I watch me tail swirl the water in front of me as I repeat the truth, aloud this time to no one but myself. Again the question 'why?' confronts me. Why? Because I wanted to see Amarant again. I wanted to break down and collapse into the arms of a strong man. For these many years I had to make it on my own and not be a little girl. I rose up from being an orphan to becoming not only the youngest female Dragoon in history, but also a savior of her people. Along that path I earned the respect and love of Irontail Fratley. I suppose he was tired of the classic youth females, pining for him. He wanted someone who he could see as an equal _and_ as a lover. And in me he found the match. With that out the way, I drain the tub, dry off, don my nightgown, and climb into bed.

After being finally settled in I realize that I had avoided the subject of Amarant again. How do I really feel about that brute? Well, I _still_ want to see him regardless. I think he understood me better than Fratley ever did, despite his coldness. Obvious it was that Amarant too was an orphan, something which Fratley couldn't comprehend, being of noble birth. I just wish that you could be around, Amarant. You never even realized how you impacted the group, even by saying so little. In times of trouble, you set an example. Vivi even told me he wanted to be as strong as you. I want you here in my time of trouble…I…I want someone who I can see as an equal _and_ as a….

I shot straight up in my bed. What am I thinking? I really am tired so…well. That's no excuse, Freya. You know the truth. You…I…love that big idiot. It doesn't matter that he is human…or mostly human. I can't deny my heart.

Slowly I ease back into bed…wishing you were here to comfort me.

(Amarant's POV)

I woke in the lumpy bed of the Besaid inn. Rolling over I remember once again that I am not on Gaia. In the other room I can hear Buddy, Shinra, and Paine talking over breakfast. The older two of the three probably have one hell of a hangover, I can imagine. I roll over in the bed since I'm not really in any hurry. Above a fan spins lazily on the wooden ceiling. I wonder how everyone on Gaia is starting their morning? Is it even morning right now there?

Zidane is most likely sleeping in and being lazy in the lap of luxury. Garnet's probably ordering breakfast in bed, after waking up before her husband. I wonder if she finally gave in to his sexual advances and consummated their marriage? Heh, their poor kids will have a horn and a tail. Quina is most likely preparing said breakfast in bed, happy as can be. Well, Quina can only be happy anyway. The brat princess is probably making her adoptive parents tear their hair out. Oh well, Cid has more than enough hair in his moustache to spare. Steiner and Beatrix are probably in bed as well. I'm glad I won't have to see that wedding. One was more than enough for me and I don't want to see Steiner cry like a baby, which I'm sure he will. Vivi is probably waking up in his comfy bed and hoping with all his tiny heart that one of his numerical friends in the Village won't die, err stop. Lani is probably being kicked out of some man's bedroom. Stupid whore. Freya is…hmm…let's see…probably trying to gather the courage to work with her love, whom wants nothing to do with her. Either that or she is crying her eyes out and wishing I was there to slap some sense into her.

ZZZTTTTT

In a flash everything turns dark for a half a second. What the hell is going on? My eyes were open that whole time, I'm sure of it.

ZZZTTT

Again everything turns dark for only an instant. Urk. Suddenly there is a sharp pain in my stomach. I grasp my abdomen, knowing that doing so won't help.

ZZZTTT ZZZzzzTTT

"Amarant are you all right?" Paine calls out me, her voice sounding like she is underwater.

The vision of the room starts to contort and discolor. I grab the bed as my vision alternates between the inn room and a dark, unfamiliar room. The last thing I see is Paine coming near me with a hysterical look on her face, then silence and darkness envelop me as I pass out.

(Freya's POV)

An intruder on my bed. My body reacts faster than my mind, jerking up and out of the bed. I run and grab my spear, lighting the wall-mounted oil lamp hastily with my free hand.

"Who's there?" I hiss into the unknown.

My eyes adjust to the lighting and I see a large figure fall lifelessly off the edge of my bed. I feel my tail curl around my leg as instinctual fear fills my body. Cautiously I light a candle and sneak around the edge of the bed. I recognize instantly the large tan boots and the large body attached to them.

"Amarant? Are you okay? How did you get here?" I shout at him. No response.

Quickly I light the other oil lamps and set down the candle. Looking down at my body I become embarrassed at my nightgown clothed physique with Amarant in the room. I grab my red coat and throw it on before checking on him. He seems to be in shock. He's breathing heavily and jerking his head about, but he doesn't seem to be aware of what is happening. I carefully roll him on his back and crouch down beside him. I place my hand on his cheek which calms him down. Eventually he begins to breath normally and placing his left hand on his forehead, he opens his eyes.

"Amarant…are you all right? Can you hear me?" I whisper as I place my right hand in his.

"…Freya?" a coarse wheeze answers me.

"Yes, Amarant….it's me. Can you move?"

"Yeah…but how did I…where…am I?"

"In my room…you sneaked in here right?"

"No…that's not what…I…I mean…which planet?"

"What do you mean? This is Gaia of course!"

" I was…I was!" he hacks out along with some blood.

"Don't speak anymore! Here let me help you into bed. You need to rest…" I say gently, wiping the blood from his chin with my handkerchief.

"….k" he wheezes, pulling his large frame onto his knees. With help from me, he manages to make it into my bed. I pull off his boots and lift the covers up to his shoulders. By the time I turn out the lights and take off my coat, he is asleep. Careful not to wake him I crawl into bed. As my body comes off end, I realize what just happened.

Not a half hour ago, I was wishing that Amarant was here. And now, here he is in my bed. How did he? I don't even care…It has to be a coincidence, Freya. I roll on my side and watch his broad chest rise and fall in the low light of the room. He is obviously in pain and he lets out a few shivers. I take a chance and slide my slender form up against his, stretching my arm across his stomach. My warmth has seemed to calm him down. I freeze as I feel him stir in his slumber, fearful of his reaction. Instead of brushing me off he turns onto his side and places his hand on my back.

"…you look more attractive without that hat hiding your hair…" he mumbles in his sleep.

I lay there in a trance, not wanting for this to end. Not wanting our hands to move from each other's backs. I close my eyes slowly, melting in the moment.

ZZZTTT "ARGHHHHH!"

Suddenly the moment is gone. I snap open in my eyes and Amarant vanishes quickly before my eyes, bellowing without making a sound and grabbing for me in vain.

"NOOOOO!" I scream, tearing at the bedding in search of my vanished friend.

I pant loudly as my search come out for naught.

"This…has to be a dream! Yes, a twisted dream…Freya wake up!" I try to calm myself.

I sink my claws into my upper arm, trying to wake myself. The blood drips from my arm onto the white silk bed and I fall there unconscious.

END CHAPTER 11

A/N: Wow. A serious chapter this time. That's all I have to say. REVIEW DAMNIT! Make it your little Xmas gift to me!

Albums I listened to:

CaliGari: Blue Film, Dai 7 Jikkenshitsu, 8


	12. The Fragile

-1A/N: Yo. This is your author again. No one reviewed my fanfic as usual, but I am giving in and writing. Since no body cares, I suppose I'm just writing for my own enjoyment…

(FREYA'S POV)

Knock knock

"Mistress Freya, is everything all right? It is late in the afternoon, would you like me to fix you something to eat?" a concerned voice calls to me through the thick door of my chamber.

"groan…go away…" I mumble in reply.

"Are you quite sure? You do not sound well, miss. Can I please come in?"

'No, you may not' I think as I do nothing to stop the maid from entering. Said maid is a relative of the Cleyrans we had saved when it was attacked by black mages. I rub my eyes, realizing that I was on the floor and not in bed. The sound of the skeleton key grinding against the tumblers makes me piece together the happenings of last night, and when the pieces all fall into place I shudder.

"Fr-Freya? What happened in here? There is blood on your sheets!" she says, buzzing around the room.

I stare out into space, not letting my eyes focus.

"It's…it is…that time of the month." I lie quietly as she approaches me.

"Your arm is bleeding! I will go get the doctor!" she yells, turning away.

My arm reaches out on it's own and grabs tight on her wrist.

"Emma. Don't say anything, please. Just…stay here." I say, finally meeting her stormy blue eyes.

She nods in understanding and I collapse into her arms.

(AMARANT'S POV)

My forehead is damp. My body is aching. My heart burns. Everything is numb and my thoughts are clouded. Nothing penetrates my senses, and nothing makes sense. I shudder in my torment.

"FREYA!" I shout waking from my nightmare.

"Amarant? Are you okay?" a concerned voice calls out to me as I feel two hands on my shoulders.

"Freya! Freya?" I yell hysterically, clinging onto her.

"Amarant? I'm not Freya, I'm Paine! I'm Paine, remember?" she says into my ear.

Paine? Paine…how did I? When did…

"What's going on?" I say calmly now, releasing the young lady from my grasp.

"You…_disappeared_ this morning. You were gone for about 20 minutes then you suddenly came back and passed out. You've been out for hours, we've been taking turns on watch. Rikku fell asleep, so I came and replaced her. It's…going to be morning soon…" she says, turning on a soft light in the tent.

I ball up my left fist. **Gaia.**

I ball up my right fist. **Spira.**

Two red eyes meet my gaze as I look up.

"Can you remember what happened yet? Take your time…" Paine says, placing her small hand on my right fist. I let it uncurl onto my knee. This is Spira…but…

"I…was on Gaia with Freya. She seemed really upset…and I was going to stay with her. We were…and then?" my voice trails off like the mystery I'm trying to recall.

"And then…you came back here, right?"

"…I guess so."

"Well, are you fine now? It seems last time you _crossed over_ you fell and were injured. But this time you just came back in a soft space…"

"Yeah…I'll live. I've been through a hell of a lot worse."

"I'm sorry that I really don't understand this whole crossing realities thing…" Paine whispers, patting my shoulder. I smile appears on he tired visage.

I look at her blankly. Suddenly though, I feel we are being watched. I turn and see a young woman standing at the opening of the Besaid hut. Long tangles of hair cascade down her dark green dress. Two golden hoops stick out from among the mess, shining in the poorly lit tent. I look of forlorn is painted atop of her innocent features. Her mouth moves, but produces no sound. A long arm reaches up slowly and a delicate finger points right at me. A shiver runs up the length of my spine at the sight.

"F…friend of yours?" I say looking back at Paine.

"Wha?" she says, turning slowly around to see what I was looking at. But as she turns, the woman starts to cry as she dissipates into brightly colored lights. Pyreflies.

"Whoa!" Paine says in shock, "something _very_ strange is going on here…"

"Yeah…let's get the bottom of this, today. I have a bad feeling about all this."

(FREYA'S POV)

I stare at the canopy above me. The room spins slowly as Gaia spins on. My life, I can also feel spinning on. But for what purpose? A new set of sheets lay atop of my nude body. Of course I am not tired at all. I'm not hungry at all. Right now I just want to slow all things which spins, so I might try to figure out the puzzle of my life.

Knock knock

"Freya? May I come in." a male voice calls to me. It's the voice that used to make my heart soar.

I sit up in my bed and wrap the covers around my chest. Fratley enters and stands at the door.

"Emma told me you were injured and some guards said the hair noises coming from your room last night. Is there anything the matter, Freya?" he says.

I stare into his eyes, which aren't really looking at mine sincerely. He loves another I know. Well, good for him.

"…I'm fine. Don't feel sorry for me Fratley. You don't have to pretend anymore…Go be with her." I say, laying back down careful not to expose my body to my co-worker. That wouldn't be appropriate…I don't love him anymore. He bows politely in reply.

"I will make sure no one disturbs you today." Fratley says as he turns and leaves.

I curl up into the fetal position and let my mind wonder as silence fills my lonely room once again.

**END CHAPTER 12**

A/N: Mmm…more of an angst filled short chapter this time. Guess it's because of what's happening in my life right now. Eh, I'll be fine. I mean not getting and reviews or feedback isn't that big a deal as being lonely…Anyway, see you soon.

Albums I listened to:

The Hives - Tyrannosaurus Hives, nine inch nails - The Fragile (left), The Chemical Brothers - Brothers' Gonna Work it Out


	13. The Revelation

-1A/N: Hi. I haven't had internet for a long time, you see. I wrote 12 and 13 during that time. Anyway…have fun.

**(AMARANT'S POV)**

The clouds part around the red ship known as the Celsius. I can't really see much through the dense nimbi. So is this what I am going to be doing for the rest of my days? Flying around "planet number 3" with a bunch of teenagers in skimpy clothing? It's not like I have a choice…right?

Well, if have all ready made a few "jumps" across realities. There are two conclusions to be made from that. Either some unseen force is toying with me or…I have some latent power I don't know about. The latter is very doubtful. Still, each time I "phased out" I didn't feel any great force grappling against my will. It's the not knowing why is what bothers me.

"So, I take that Freya is more than just a traveling companion, right?" a voice calls out to me.

"What makes you think that?" I say, still leaning into the broad window.

"Mostly how you yelled out her name, I suppose." Paine says as she takes a space next to me.

"……"

"…Well, it's not like I said you two were _secret lovers _or anything. But, you obviously care about her though. Am I right?"

"Tch. Nothing I can do _now_ is there? She's probably still going after Sir Forgetful, anyway. I mean, it is not like I give a rat's ass about that…rat."

"Whatever you say, Big Guy. We'll be at the forest soon." Paine says patting my shoulder before making her leave.

"Wait."

"What is it Amarant?"

"…Is there someone that you love?" I say quietly after I turn.

"Yes, yes there is."

"And…how does that make you feel?"

"Well, it just makes me feel all strange inside." she says with a wink, "I mean, I'm not great at showing or even _understanding _my emotions. But…I just _know_, you know? And even if she doesn't realize my feelings, I'm content with protecting her happiness."

"Oh…thanks."

"No prob. So…is that how _you_ feel?" she says with a grin and crossed arms.

"No…"

Yeah, just keep saying that. Of course I don't care about that rat's ass. Err…give a rat's ass. What even happened when I was _there_ yesterday, in her room? Pain…and then some comfort…then more pain. Everything is fuzzy in my mind. But I just can't shake the one image of Freya's face so close to me, tears streaming down her face. How I just want to be there and help her…

No! I don't care about that rat's cute ass! Err……

I turn away at the sound of the ship landing. My hand reaches my side as I feel a memory return to me. How long has it been since…I've been touched by a gentle hand? It doesn't matter at all. I've been just fine all these years! The faces of the guilty and the blood of justice fresh on my claws has made me content. But…

"Freya…" my lips whisper as I walk down the corridor., "Where has the hurdy-gurdy man gone now? Singing such apocalyptical sounds, sounds, sounds…" (1)

**(Freya's POV)**

I sit in the wobbly chair of a downtown pub and restaurant. Lunch time. Well, it's late in the day but I was rather busy this day. This small establishment doesn't seem like much, but they make a nice sandwich and are mildly famous for their cranberry wine. Sure the roof leaks quite a bit, but that sort of thing is only noticed by foreigners, and most don't even know about this little place.

"I'll have today's special, Pops!" a familiar tenor voice calls out.

I turn to see…The King of Alexandria standing at the entrance, shaking his yellow and blue umbrella. He rings the water out of his tail and puts on some dry gloves. Luckily for him, the three other people (an elderly couple, and the owner) don't recognize him.

"Oh, hiya Ratchel!" Zidane says with the biggest grin I've seen in quite some time.

I ignore him and take another slow sip of my tea. He takes the seat across from me.

"You know, I love the chairs in Burmencia. They all have a space in the back to stick my tail through!"

Stare. Sip.

"Uhh…you in there Freya?" he says, gloved hands waving in front of my face.

"What in the world are you doing here…_Sire_." I whisper.

"Well, looking' for you of course!" he laughs, "I went to the palace at first. They tried to suck me into a formal meeting, but I said I was in a hurry and was looking for you. So, they pointed me in the direction of an up-town restaurant. I didn't find you there, but I did see Fratley and his lady friend. He said you stopped in for a minute, then left and that I would probably find you here. So…here I am!"

"Why do you need to see me?"

"Oh, Freya…do I need a _reason_ to see my favorite ratling! You didn't mean it like that did ya?" he flirts as he puts his hand atop of mine.

"Still the playboy, I see. You better be careful now. We don't want to make the Queen jealous, now do we?" I jest.

He laughs and puts his hands behind his head. I'm glad that you came here Zidane. I needed someone to cheer me up. Zidane picks up the sandwich that was just set on the table and continues.

"Anyway, I came here to give you an invitation." he says, reaching through into the pocket of his brown leather jacket. "Rusty and Beatrix are getting married! How about that, eh? Had to give him some guts training before he could propose, I did. Hehehe…Now you may ask why I just didn't get the Mognet to send it, and that is because I need your help Freya."

"My help?"

"Yesh! Ayea cmane derre…wait" he swallows, "Urk…I came here because I couldn't find Amarant, you see. And well, I figured you would be the best person to ask. Nobody in Treno, well no one anywhere knows where he is!"

"Oh! Well…Umm, I need to talk to you in private."

"Ooo! Scandalous!"

**(LATER: AT FREYA'S** **CRIB)**

I am sitting on the gaudy comforter which rests atop my bed. Zidane is sitting in the love seat eating from a sack of cookies. I can't say I have sat in that chair myself, not much _love_ happens in my chamber so I find it rather obsolete. On the way here I deftly avoided any questioning on the behalf of a certain Genome regarding a certain giant ninja. Instead I made what small talk I could, mostly concerning The King's married life.

"So what is this about Amarant? You…aren't pregnant with his child are you? Hehehe…imagine the looks of Burmencia's court when they see your bizarre spawn!"

I stare at him at a loss for words. Is that even…possible? I mean…I'm a ratling and he's a human for the most part. Of course it isn't possible. Well, it could be attempted…ERK! What am I _thinking?_

"…I'm not right am I? Freya, answer me!" Zidane says frantically, though his voice hardly penetrates my wandering mind.

He would likely crush me! He's so…_strong_ and has a good foot and a half on me…

"Huh? Umm…AHH! NO! NO! **NO! **Of course not!" I squeak, snapping out of it.

"Well? What then? Do you know _where_ he is?"

"Well…"

**(AMARANT'S POV)**

"We're almost there, Amarant." Yuna says as she turns around, smiling as usual. She's _almost_ as good as Zidane at walking backwards.

"Ok" I reply.

This forest is far beyond words. Nowhere on Gaia is there such beauty. Except maybe the Ice Cavern. How the cold crystalline splendor inspired my training. Oh how the unforgiving cold spurred me on. My fists steaming in the air as I shouted a deep echoing, chi releasing 'Ya! Ya! Ya!'. I lose my self in my memories as I follow the girls off the beaten path.

"OK? Is that all ya have to say? Where is the gratitude?" Rikku taunts back at me.

"…"

"Rikku! Leave him alone, he has a lot on his mind." Paine says before slapping Rikku's

yellow behind, much to her (_and my_) surprise.

"Aiee! Oh, Paine!…_fyed, E gehty **megat** dryd_…" Rikku whispers under her breath while rubbing her mini skirt clad bottom. (2)

"…Rikku, E cbayg Al Bhed, _nasaspan?_" (3)

"Oh! Err….hey look! The guado!" the young thief shouts, trying to cover a growing

blush.

Yuna walks on ahead of the group to greet the people who are milling about. Rikku rushes up to join her, as an escape from whatever kind of exchange just took place between her and the stoic fighter. Said woman is slowing her pace to match mine. Around me the people, the Guado, are about. To my surprise they don't appear much different than any other person. Well, Yuna didn't describe their _appearance_ during her story too much.

"_Sigh_…E fecr Rikku fuimt tu dryd du _sa _vun uhla…" Paine says, looking down. (4)

"Say what? Something about Rikku?" I say, turning to glance to her.

"Hmm? Oh! Well…yeah. But nothing really, never mind…"

"Well either say it in Gaian or don't say it at all! When you guys speak in Al Bhed, it

really _pisses_ me off!"

After I reprimand her, I sense many eyes upon me. I look around at the Guado. They stand with the majority wearing long robes. The few (mostly younger) wearing lighter clothing show of gaunt figures, accompanied by long arms and fingers. Their blue or green tangled locks mingle as many of them exchange whispers with one another. Suddenly, I feel on trial.

"Sorry Amarant. I was just saying how I want Rikku to slap my ass, _ok? _You happy now? …Hey, you in there Mr. Giggles? Yoo-hoo! Spira to Amarant?" says Paine as she snaps me back into reality.

"Huh?"

Wow. What is it with me today? I suppose I'm just recovering from last night. Still, something feels weird. I guess I should go see who Yuna is talking to. He looks pretty important, must be their leader.

"Oh Amarant! This is Tromell, he is one of the Guado Elders and a leader of their people. I was just filling him in on your situation." Yuna says, smiling as usual.

"…It…can't be! It isn't _possible_! It can not be _you_!" Tromell stammers as he backs away from me in fear. Around me the concerned eyes of his people swarm me.

"Tromell? Are you all right? What are you saying?" Yuna shouts as she supports the sage from collapsing.

"He…he is the…Demon Child!" Tromell shouts in between labored breaths.

I stand there stunned.

**Demon Child**

The words repeat over and over in my mind.

**Demon Child**

All around me I hear it whispered again and again as my brain is flooded with resurfacing memories. I just want to run. Once more, I am an orphan in Treno. I feel myself drop as the world spins and everything goes black. And the next instant, I am standing in another unfamiliar place. When I come to my eyes focus on the odd surroundings illuminated by a soft blue light. Behind me I hear a man panting frantically.

**END CHAPTER 13**

A/N: Cliffhanger? Yup. I am _really_ not expecting any reviews (as usual), but I'm _hoping _for some.

(1): This is a reference to a Dog Fashion Disco song: The Magical Band of Fools. Jazz + Hardcore Fun.

(2): Translation - "…_wait, I kinda **liked **that_…"

(3): Translation - "I speak Al Bhed, _remember?_"

(4): Translation - "I wish Rikku would do that to _me_ for once…"


	14. The Loss of Fortune

-1A/N: Hello again my little chickadees. It's your humble and slightly twisted author, Vaughn of Stull. I was locked out of my apartment for 6 whole days! Don't let that get you down though. If you really cared you would have reviewed my fic…But, I'm just going to enjoy my Maruchan ramen and my White Owl strawberry cigar whilst writing! So there! sticks out toungue, dropping the cigar in the process OWCH! That burns!

(AMARANT'S POV)

All around me blue and mysterious light glows with alternating intensity. Strange, alien platforms and architecture surround me on all sides.. High above me and far away a few people stand, nearly out of my view. Among all of this new stimuli I finally focus on the quiet sounds coming from behind me. I turn around to see a young man standing in front of a girl who is crouching down on the platform.

The man is wearing a blue uniform and has very spiky blonde hair. High above his head he is raising a inexplicitly massive sword. He grunts as his body convulses, wary of his apparent target. She on the other hand is almost completely still, deep in some contemplation and totally oblivious to her very much impending doom.

"Cloud! Snap out of it! There is someone behind you!" a woman's voice shouts from in the distance.

Slowly "Cloud" turns to face me. Eerily glowing eyes search in vain for my own orbs of sight. He shakes his head from side to side and returns to this reality.

"Who…who are you? Wh…what am I doing!" the confused warrior says as he looks at his sword.

"I'm Amarant, and as for the second question: you were going to kill that most likely innocent girl." I say, trying to fight the confusion which also plagues the man in front of me.

"You've been sent by Sephiroth, _haven't you_?"

"NO! Listen to me…" I start to say, but am interrupted by my sixth sense. Someone or some_thing_ is coming.

**sssSSSHhhhhh **An ominous sound cuts the air from above. We both look up see to a man falling from the sky. He is clutching a long, thin sword and is pitch black in appearances, save his flowing silver hair and the twisted white smile upon his pale face.. I feel the world around me hush in awe for this angel of death. Cloud moves to protect the still oblivious girl but he isn't moving fast enough. Gaia damn it! What the **fuck** am I supposed to do! **ARGH!**

My body moves faster than my conflicted mind, and I am armed instantly. In a split second I use Cloud as a stepping stone to assault the demonic man who is only a few feet from striking the praying young girl. I run on the air and impale the mystery man in the right shoulder. He is caught off-guard by my attack but is still on a path to the ground. I lose my balance in tumble over his shoulder, landing on another platform nearby. In horror I watch as his long blade pierces clean through the girl's shoulder, luckily missing her vital organs. She screams in pain the sword is hastily removed from her body, causing blood to splatter across Cloud's shocked face.

"Aeris! NOOOOOO!" Cloud screams, dropping his own sword and embracing the falling maiden, tears falling down his cheeks. "Damn you Sephiroth!"

'Sephiroth' coughs up blood as he clutches his triple wound, his menacing eyes staring intently at me. "Who the hell do you think you are?" he roars.

I smile and launch a shuriken which lands right between his eyes. **That** is who I am. I'll ask questions later.

"BLAARGH!" he bellow as he takes off, straight up to where he came from. As he fades from reality, a massive deformed creature falls onto a nearby platform.

"Yuffie! Cait! Tifa! Take care of Aeris an' Cloud! We'll handle dis overgrown piece o' fuckin' shit!" A large, dark skinned man yells as he leaps down the stairs leading to the main altar, his deep booming voice echoing across the area.

I watch as a crowd of people storm the main island. The huge man, a mysterious man with a metal hand, and a gruff-looking blonde man with a spear form a protective perimeter around Aeris. A young scantily clad girl, a black haired mysterious man and…a cat riding a bloated moogle are racing down the stairs to join them. Meanwhile, a rather busty woman pries Cloud off the injured girl as the others tend to Aeris, who is going into shock.

"Whose side are you on?" a one-eyed red lion demands to me, his voice coarse and intimidating.

"I…I am on yours…but I don't know what is…"

"Just help us please! ARGH!" he pleads before being cut off by a blast of red energy which washes across the area.

I watch as the burning storm rips through the group. Although Aeris was mostly shielded by a the large moogle, she too suffers from the attack. I watch, motionless as the bizarre beast's magic shreds the front lines. I look in horror as blood pours from Aeris' shoulder and old words enter my mind. What am I doing? Why did I attack that black caped man? I don't even know where the _hell_ I am! But…

'You don't need a reason to help people!'

I snap. Rage flows through my entire body and I feel it.

**TRANCE**

I leap across the far gap onto the main altar. "Everyone! Out of my way!" I shout. With in an instant I pick up the huge sword Cloud was wielding in my hands. The beast stares me down and prepares to attack me. It won't have the time. The next second I release the massive sword which spins horizontally through the air and cuts the abomination in half. I turn and close my eyes. I feel each of their chi and synchronize it with my own, restoring their strength. My trance ends and I look around at everyone.

"Aeris! Please don't go…" Cloud cries into her chest. Her torn pink dress is soaked with her own blood. I look at her pale face. She's…so pure. I can't let her die! She's…just like Juliet.

"Barret, she's…she's gone!" Tifa yells, clutching his massive arm.

"No magic is working! The bleeding won't stop! She's…" the black cat who is wearing a red cape and a crown says, backing away.

"**NO!**"I yell at them all, "She isn't dead yet!"

I throw the weeping Cloud from her and place both my hands above the wound. I won't let her die. This…isn't a normal sword wound. It's been done by a _sinister_ magic…my hands glow blue as it is suppressed and finally dispelled. I touch the glowing wound with my bare hand and feel desperately for some sign of life. Finally, I lock onto Aeris' energy and force my own chi into her directly. It burns worse than any feeling I have ever felt. I let out wild screams until I can't scream any longer. When I do, I open my eyes and see her own eyes open and look at me. I turn to look at her companions, but they all stand there frozen in time. What is happening _now?_

**STRANGLE HER.**

What?

**DO IT.**

Who the hell are you? Are you Sephiroth?

**BWAHAHAHA! NO I AM NOT! NOW…KILL HER! YOU KNOW DEEP DOWN YOU WANT TO _DESTROY_! ALL THOSE YEARS KILLING CRIMINALS…YOU SAID YOU WERE DOING IT FOR REVENGE, BUT YOU KNOW THAT YOU JUST WANTED AN EXCUSE TO _S L A U G H T E R!_**

THAT'S NOT TRUE! Get out of my mind! Are you the one who has been throwing me between the planets?

**HA! IF I COULD DO _THAT_, I WOULD BRING YOU TO WHERE _I_ AM RIGHT NOW AND KILL YOU! NOW…KILL HER! SLICE OPEN HER VIRGIN BODY AND DRINK HER _SPINAL FLUID_!**

FUCK YOU! I won't do anything you say! I don't even belong here!

"_How did you hear my prayer?"_ another voice calls to me. I look down at Aeris and realize instantly that it is her voice. She remains frozen though.

'I…didn't! I just came here without thinking about it…'

"_Oh. Well I thank you, sir. But, please leave this planet at once. I can feel a dark presence tormenting you…and he is closer to you here than on the other planes."_

'But, I…I don't understand what is going on!'

'_Shh…just return to where you are loved. You've earned it. We can live here peacefully now, thanks to you. Now leave…'_

'I don't know how!'

'_Just listen to the voice of your heart. You possess the ability to hear across the universe…return to the one you love, she is waiting.'_

'The one I love?'

When I blink, everything animates again. Aeris manages to smile at me weakly. Everyone stops crying at the sight of her gentle hand reaching up to touch my cheek. I turn and see Cloud now crying tears of joy.

I blink.

**END CHAPTER 14**

A/N: Wow, powerful stuff…

Albums I listened to: Guitar Vader - DAWN, Robbie Williams - The Ego has Landed, Gorillaz - Demon Detour (live album)


	15. The Reunion

-1A/N: Hello there! I started to write Chapter 15, but accidentally deleted in my process of consolidating the story into one word document. I also lost a portion of one of the chapters (where Zidane came to visit Freya)…Anyway, I'll write it in there sometime soon. Finally broke 20,000 words! Hurray for me!

**(AMARANT'S POV)**

I tumble through nothingness. Countless, bizarre worlds pass by me at various speeds. The empty space of the gap between universes is filled with bright stars and a dull fog. I look at my body, but only find a neon blue outline of my nude body. This must be my 'astral self'.

I read a rare tome once titled "The Mysteries of Space Magic". At the time I thought it would give me more insight into perfecting my duplication magic, but it turned out to be more of history of Time Mages on Gaia. To tell the truth I didn't actually finish the book because it was pretty damn boring, but I did read about the few Grand Magi who could teleport anywhere on the planet with relative ease and accuracy. Inevitably they tried to jump to another plane…although those who tried either went _completely _mad or disappeared without a trace.

So why do _I_ have such power? I'm far from being any Grand Magi! Grand Ninja perhaps, but even my Master could only teleport a few yards at a time. Why is it that I can travel across different planes? Is it just that I am gravitated to where help is needed? I'm _not _a hero…

No one is calling me, so where am I going? All I hear is vague whispers in unfamiliar tongues all about. What is happening on that blue planet? The more green one? The one with two large moons?

…

I stop traveling and hover about a yellowish gaseous planet with several great rings. My transparent form towers above it. It's many moons orbit and pass through me.

"I…I just want to go back to Gaia, and think this over on my barrel…IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?" I shout, my mental voice echoing in the nothingness.

And all the stars become streaks of light.

**(FREYA'S POV)**

I lay on the empty plains near Burmencia. Right now I am embracing the sun, for my past few weeks in the rain have not helped my aching soul in the slightest. I miss the days with Zidane and the others. When I walked out of Burmencia, I only wore a blue dress and a spear…much to the surprise of anyone who happened to spot me. I just wanted to get soaked and dry in the sun, which is something I can't remember doing.

Living in a city of near constant rain, you are instructed on day one how to keep the rain out and off your body. All the weapons and armor have to be made out of metals that are impervious to rust, but also strong enough for combat. My trusted red over-coat and hat have been treated with an oil which keeps the water off. Today, I have forsaken them.

I was so very glad to have the company of Zidane. Now I realize how aloof I've been the past few months…But no more! From now on I am going to be my own woman. I'm going to stand as strong as I've always been. The fairy tale ending I though I was going to have disappeared and now I accept that. And now I want to re-devote myself to my people as well as myself. If I should find someone to keep me company, however, I would gladly take it. Slowly I fall into sleep with the warm of the sun as a blanket.

"Freya."

A voice calls to me from my dream. No, from _reality_. I enter the world and feel the sun is duller than it should be on my eyelids, as if a great cloud has drifted in front of it. Slowly, I open my eyes and I am beset with a giant before my eyes.

"Oh, Amarant…am I dreaming right now? Am I dreaming that I woke up with you before me."

"…The hell should I know if you are dreaming or not, I don't even know if I am dreaming right now either. Is this truly Gaia? Am I here…for certain? Or will I phase out again?"

"I don't want you to" I say standing up. This must be a dream, I think to myself.

"I'm going to try my hardest to remind anchored, but please tell me this is Gaia!"

"Yes, this is Gaia." I say calmly, though my heart is racing wildly. "When did you get here?"

"Just a minute ago. I saw you from across the field."

I stand there and gaze at him. There are no words that can come to me. I must take action…I must find if this is a dream or not. So, I walk slowly towards, clearing the few feet betwixt us. I sense him look down at me though he remains motionless. Gradually I wrap my slender arms around his massive frame. My hands meet behind his back as I lean my head against his chest.

**END CHAPTER 15**

A/N: I would like to thanks the 4 people who supported me through my endeavor of writing this work. It really means a lot that I went over the 20,000 word mark. This chapter is short, but it should end how it should end. (No, the story is not over!) The next chapter is probably going to be written in 3rd person, for now they are together and must be looked at as a whole instead of two entities…or something like that.

Albums I listened to: DJ Shadow - Endtroducing……, Fantômas (Self titled)


	16. The Antithesis of the Pure to the Vile

-1A/N: Hello. I'm kinda in the middle of three stories right now, though this one is near the end. I'm not sure about the Winnie the Pooh one really. Actually, I can't really remember writing it either so I don't know if I am going to complete it. The Blue Mage Saga is going to go into full gear quite soon though. Anyway, enough self-advertising and onto the story!

A slight breeze is blowing across the plains a few miles away from Burmencia. Here the grass is shorter and the ground more dry. It thins out as it expands into the Cleyran desert which is even further away. The landscape is rather plain here with not much to see on most days. Today however, it is occupied by two persons.

One is Amarant Coral, one of the most powerful beings on the whole of Gaia and a total mystery, even to those who he allowed to be close to him. Recently, he has been thrown across universes by latent powers in him that he can't control. He has spent his whole life searching for a purpose, and further more searching in vain for an origin he never found. Amarant is alone in this world. He is inexplicably different, even in a planet of many diverse races. For nearly 10 years he has put up a barrier between himself and others. He forsake the notion of love, but now he is overcome with uncertainty in regards to the subject.

The other is Freya Crescent, legendary Dragoon and heroine to her people. For 5 years she wandered The Mist Continent following the shadow of, Iron Tail Fratley, the one she loved. When her faith in finding him was wavering, she finally was reunited with Fratley only to learn that he had forgotten who she was. The ultimate irony befell the young warrior, a tragedy that even Lord Avalon would find trouble putting into words. She journeyed onward to hide her pain. And months later, Freya was reunited with Fratley once again. Though she believed she had achieved her fairy tale ending, it slowly became bittersweet. He was _not_ the person she fell in love with, only a being with an identical face.

Freya is now pressing her body forcefully against Amarant's. Her long wet hair is draped on his muscular chest. It's been over a year since she has cut it. Though she most often had tied it in a bun under her favorite red hat, recently Freya let it lay how it pleases. Also recently she decided that her so called fairy tale ending was a farce and slowly let go of Fratley, despite of any pain it would cause her. She was depressed and wanted ever-so-badly for a certain someone to remind her how foolish she is. And now that he is before her she can not let him escape.

She holds tightly onto Amarant, as to ensure he not disappear once again. On his back right above a worn leather belt Freya locks her four fingered hands firmly. He, on the other hand, stands motionless with his arms to his side. They stand like this for Gaia only knows how long. Very easily the two could have became a single statue befitting of display in the Alexandria Royal Garden. An inspiring artist could be making a wonderful charcoal sketch at the moment, but it is only two lost souls on the plain, now **found.**

Finally the silence is broken by the master of silence himself.

"…You smell like a wet rat."

"I…I _am_ a wet rat." she replies without much fight in it.

"Yeah, and you are getting my shirt wet."

"Well you smell like blood and sweat, so you could use the rinse."

"…"

"…Can I be this _close_?" Freya asks timidly.

"…I…" he let's come from somewhere in his throat.

Freya starts to pull away from the monk slowly, but is stopped by a powerful hand on her back. He pulls her back against him gradually and embraces her. 'What the hell am I doing?' he thinks to himself. Freya cocks her head back to look at his face above her. He in turn looks down to meet her gaze. As a cloud passes above the two, sunlight shines through Amarant's red tangles of hair to reveal two unnaturally blue-gray eyes. They are filled with the pain of the past and have a vaguely catlike quality. For another unknown length of time the two remain inert, trapped in the other's eyes.

"Sit down. I'm going to tell you a story, Freya." Amarant says plainly as he let's loose his clinch on Freya. She obeys and sits on the ground where she was previously.

"Did you _really_ just call me Freya?" she jokes, patting the patch of grass beside her. He remains silent but joins her none the less. At first he reclines on his palms and sits there for awhile in the sun, uncertain how to start and uncertain of what just happened. Suddenly he strips out of his wet shirt and tosses it to the side, much to Freya's surprise and blush. Sneakily she studies his completely muscled torso. Not a bit of fat dwells beneath his corded blue skin. He turns in catches her, mouth agape just slightly.

"What? My shirt was wet and gross, no thanks to you." he says in the more normal 'Amarant-esque' tone.

"Oh, sorry." She whispers, distracting herself with brushing the grass from her dress. For a fleeting moment she thinks of peeling her little pink garment and using the same excuse. 'Damn! Get a hold of yourself Freya.' she scolds herself mentally.

"I think I found were I am from…but…it's not where I belong…" Amarant begins.

"Oh?"

"Yeah…I think I was born on a planet called Spira. I want to return to there and get to the bottom of it, but I just don't know how! I'm not even sure how I got _here_ again to tell you the truth."

"Wait, can you start at the beginning? I don't understand." Freya says, placing her hand on his.

He looks down at it, takes a deep breath and starts to speak, "Well, I don't remember much of my childhood. My first real memories were of being an outcast among outcasts, being a lone street urchin in the Treno slums…"

"I was an orphan too, for a long time. But I was eventually adopted by the Crescent family…They were older but never had any children, so they were glad to have me…Umm sorry, please continue."

"Well, eventually I became sick of being kick around so I decided to live in the forest instead. I lived there for a while until an old man approached me. He was the master of a monastery in the mountains near Treno. His name was Zast and he was the only kind of _father_ I ever had. The training was tough but I put everything I had into it. Everything. I had to make him proud in honor of taking care of me. Well…one day I was out hunting and I came back to find that the monastery was destroyed. Zast and most of the students were dead. The remaining few fled, myself being one of them…"

"I…when I was around 12 my mother became ill. The doctors did all they could, but she died…And my father couldn't go on without her and died soon after. So, with no where to go I joined the guard and vowed to become a Dragoon, despite my age and gender…" Freya says, crying slightly. There is an empty silence for a minute before Amarant continues.

"So I eventually ended up living with a farmer in Dali. They gave me shelter and a bare salary in exchange for farm work. They had a daughter named Juliet…she was the only one who really _talked_ to me. She didn't care about my appearance. Actually at the time I had long hair that was perfectly _straight_. Heh. Pretty hard to imagine? One day she cut my hair to a short buzz and gave me a kiss, it was the happiest day of my life. But, the next morning she was found at the bottom of the well completely and utterly **broken**. I was a suspect and I fled Dali…I never got a hair cut since that day. I traveled the Mist continent for a long time after, doing this and that but I was haunted by the murder. That is why I became a bounty hunter. It wasn't for the money or the glory what-so-ever. It was for _revenge_…"

Freya sits there completely stunned. All she can manage to do is to squeeze his hand. They sit in silence again.

'Why the hell did I just tell her all that? I've never told _anyone_ before! I never even told Lani any of it…' Amarant thinks to himself, 'But, the difference now is that I trust Freya. I…_trust _her!' He squeezes back.

"So, how did you end up on Spira?' Freya asks.

"I have no clue. I just sort of _went_ there. A young crew of scantily clad people took me in…It's a strange planet. It's warm and there are lots of islands. The technology there is _way _beyond me as well. But eventually they took me to see a group of people known as the Guado. They are like…a subgroup of humans, I mean they can _breed _with humans. But in appearance they have large hands, long arms and hair like the root of a tree. Sound familiar?" Amarant said, grinning just slightly at Freya.

"Yes it does, but…if you were born on Spira, how did you end up on Gaia?"

"That's…that's the part that worries me. When I met the Guado's leader he cowered in fear and called me "Demon Child". So I suppose that explains it. I'm a half demon! I mean, look at me! I'm hideous…" Amarant shouts, covering his face in his hands. Freya stands up and kneels in front of him.

"You're no demon…" she comforts, removing his hands from his face. Slowly he looks up at him. Carefully Freya brushes the dreads from his face and holds her left hand on his cheek. "In fact, you are quite handsome."

"What?"

Her only reply is a gentle peck on his forehead. Having done that she smiles and stands up.

'What the fuck just happened?' Amarant races in his mind, 'Why am I letting this happen? I can't let this go any further…'

"I'm hungry…" Amarant whispers, standing up.

"Well then let's head back into Burmencia!" she replies then throws his shirt right at his face.

"Damn it Rat!" he shouts back at her.

**(JUST YESTERDAY, SPIRA)**

Tromell opens his eyes looks up. He sighs in relief that _he_ is gone. Two male Guado help him to his feet again.

"Are you all right, Tromell?" Yuna asks.

"Yes…I'm fine Lady Yuna…" he replies.

"HEY! Where did Amarant go?" Rikku asks, looking around puzzled.

"Are you serious? Didn't you notice all that commotion? …He's vanished again." Paine scolds.

"Well…I was busy talking to Nav Guado here…so what's going on here?"

"What did you mean by 'Demon Child'?" Yuna begins, "Do you somehow know Amarant?"

Tromell takes out a cloth and pads the sweat his brow. With help from his assistants he sits on a large extruding tree root.

"It's not a pleasant story Lady Yuna and it's one part of the Guado's history that many younger Guado have no knowledge of…are you sure that you truly wish to hear it?" he asks earnestly. Yuna sits on the ground and nods slowly.

"Very well…Nearly 26 years ago, there was a young Guado woman named Pali. She was about your age and a gifted Red Mage. Pali was innocent, kind and well liked by many. One day she went alone to the Farplane for guidance. She hadn't returned for quite sometime, so a Farplane attendant went to check on her. Pali was found unconscious and pale. When she came to, she had no recollection of anything that happened. Not much was thought of it, for such incidents are not uncommon when dealing with the Farplane. However, a month later Pali was _with child_. She vehemently defended her virginity and no one challenged it at first, everyone assumed that she had lost her virginity but didn't want to confront her about the matter. But, as time went on she insisted that a mid-wife prove her claim. And…it was true. Rumors and suspicion ran rampant through Guadosalam, and Pali was put into the care of the Maester's family…"

"But the baby is Amarant, right?" Rikku interrupts.

"Shh! Let him finish. (_E'mm bihecr oui mydan vun ehdannibdehk…)" _Paine hushes. (1)

Ahem "Throughout her pregnancy Pali was plagued by sickness and constant nightmares. And as the months went on, more precautions were taken for the delivery…When she went into labor, she was in a great deal of pain and eventually passed out. The child was cut from Pali's stomach, causing much blood loss. The child was cleaned as Pali was tended to, though many thought she was sure to die. The doctors thought the child was dead, from a lack air apparent by the newborn's blue skin. However, the child was alive! And Pali, too miraculously survived. She tried to live a normal life with the child who she named _Saruman_. But, they eventually moved back into the protective care of the Family. No one for sure could say _what_ he was. He had the _build_ of a Guado, but had hair as red as blood and skin blue as ice which no Guado has ever possessed. They lived uneventfully out of publics view for 4 years. But one day, something went _horribly_ wrong. Guadosalam became under siege by many fiends, some pouring from the Farplane itself! They were fought off eventually, but then…" he trails off.

"Yes? Please go on." Yuna pleads.

"A large…demon appeared in front of the mansion. It wasn't completely _physical_, however. The beast's misty form was dark blue, with menacing claws and burning eyes. Although it couldn't afflict _real_ harm, all those who it attacked went into insane fits and later suffered amnesia. Pali forced herself from the mansion and lured it to the Farplane. She shouted 'I'm the one you want! Take me!' at the beast. They went into the Farplane and…were never seen again, save Pali's blood…" he trails off, again.

"But what about Amarant? Err…Saruman?" Rikku interrupts, again.

"Dryd'c _dfu_ huf. Continue, please." Paine whispers.

"…Saruman became very quiet after the attack. Everyone thought for sure he was the _spawn_ of that horrible creature and were unsure of what he was capable of. The inevitable came true one day, I walked in on one of the servants attempting to murder the child. I moved to stop her, but as I did he _vanished_. Most of Guadosalam was glad for that, but still precautions were made."

"Precautions?" Yuna asks.

"Yes, we all took a vow never to speak of it against and an artifact was placed in the ceiling above the mansion. It is a enchanted orb containing Pali's blood."

"But why?"

"Our theory was that Pali was the demon's spiritual _antithesis_. It seek out to destroy her through impregnating her, then once she was dead he would be free to wreak havoc on _this_ plane. We don't know why he had to wait four years, however. Our speculation was that he had to save his strength for one attack. But, whatever the case Pali somehow managed to banish him."

"But you said that you vowed not speak of it, why now?" Paine asks.

"It's for now I fear that his son is going to attract his attention to Spira, despite the fact Saruman isn't here now. Please, Lady Yuna! I must guard the Farplane until this ordeal is over!" Tromell shouts, snapping to his feet despite his age. Many of the Guado also become excited at this but he hushes them, "My people, my two assistants and I must be alone in this endeavor."

"He's right." Paine adds, "But that means we will have to negotiate with Le Blanc…"

"Ugh…" Rikku groans.

**END CHAPTER 16**

A/N: Ooooo! Long chapter for once, but I hope it wasn't too draggy? All chapters will be this length or so from now on. What do you think? Drop me a line!

1: I'll punish you later for interrupting

2: That's _two_ now.


	17. The Upside Down Confession

-1A/N: I'm back from a rejuvenating spring break and ready to write once more. Hurray for me!

As the sun starts to set on the Mist Continent, Amarant and Freya arrive at the gates of Burmencia. Currently there is only the occasional droplet of rain in the air, which is fortunate for Freya because she is finally dry in her dress (which obviously wasn't made for downpours). The gatekeeper addresses her with a salute.

"Lady Freya, Sir Fratley was looking for you." he states.

"At ease, Porter." she replies.

"Permission to speak freely, My Lady?" the elderly Burmencian asks.

"…Permission granted." she sighs, "You don't really have to be formal with me, you know?"

"Err…Well, I was just wondering if any thing was the matter. Everyone was looking for you today."

"I'm quite fine Porter. I just had a lot on my mind. Umm…If anyone asks, just say I was attending to some business in a nearby village."

"Very well, my Lady. Who is this man with you?" he says, eyeing Amarant cautiously.

"Oh. He is an old ally of mine from the Mist War. His name is Amarant Coral and he will be staying in Burmencia for awhile."

"I see. Shall I send a notice for hotel reservations?" Porter asks.

"That won't be necessary Porter, but thanks." Freya replies as she reaches into her dress pocket and pulls out a small bell.

Freya rings the bell above her head which resonates with the bell of the humanoid sized Terra Gate. This gate stands next to the massive Burmencia Gate whose large "Key Bell" is kept in the palace and is too massive for one man to carry. Quite a great defensive measure, one that has protected the city for ages. The two warriors pass through the gate, which closes automatically behind them.

They walk for awhile before Amarant speaks. "Who was that Porter?"

"Porter was my combat instructor years ago, and also my great-uncle. He has been in the military for countless years and has served proudly as a gatekeeper, despite any offer of promotion. It's ironic that now I outrank him because I have always looked up to him and now he looks up to me."

"I see."

"I know I'll never match his resolve that's for sure…"

"…So what's this about me not staying in the hotel?"

"Oh? You're going to be staying in the palace. Burmencia is exactly too open to foreigners yet, but that is changing in the peace of Gaia. Still, someone like you would attract too much attention." Freya says as she waves and smiles at the gawking citizens.

"Gee thanks. Call me a freak while you're at it…" Amarant says glaring at her.

"Oh! You know I didn't mean it like _that_!" she hisses as she punches him square in the arm, "And since when are you so emotional?"

"Since when do you hit like a woman?" he retorts. Her reply is to deftly trip him with her tail.

**MEANWHILE ON SPIRA**

The sun starts to settles as the Gullwings, Tromell, and his assistants board the Celsius. Tired from the trek, Tromell goes to rest in the guest room. Yuna is off helping Barkeep with dinner preparations, while Paine is on the deck training as usual. But with nothing to do, Rikku is becoming bored watching Shinra type away endlessly from her vantage point on the stairs. So in this boredom she decides to go bother Paine, which she most often does when she is this bored. She walks out of the bridge.

"Hey Rikku! Can you go see if my dear Yuna is done with din-din? Oh! I love how she puts her _heart_ into her cooking…" Brother calls to her as he hears the door slide open.

IGNORE

So the young Al-Bhed rides the elevator to the deck, tapping her foot impatiently on the short mechanized trip. The door opens to the deck.

"Hiya Paine! How ya doing?" Rikku calls as the door shuts.

"…How many times do I have to tell you _not_ to disturb me when I'm training?" she mumbles nonchalantly, "I was almost to 1,000."

"Oh really? How far were you?"

"…215..."

"Hehehe…you sure are silly Paine" Rikku giggles.

"No. I'm not the silly one, you are. Remember?" Paine says as she puts away her blade, "I'm the _serious_ one."

"Oh right! But…I thought you were the _cute_ one!" she replies, poking the warrior's navel.

"No…" she whispers as she knocks the finger away, "Yuna is the _pretty_ one, I'm the sexy one, and **you** are the cute one."

"YAY! I'm C U T E!" the thief shouts as she hugs Paine tightly. Paine just stands there motionless.

"Yeah…you're cute…" the pepper haired girl whispers, her pale face accented with a glow of red, "So are you going to see Nav Guado anytime soon?".

"Nah. I was just flirting with him a bit…" Rikku says as she suddenly squirms away and dances away a little bit, "Umm…Paine?" she says, turning about again with her hands behind her back and her head down.

"Yeah?"

"Are you…going to give me my punishment now?" she whispers, rubbing her boots into the red metal deck. This causes a _huge _blush to envelope on Paine's face with an agape mouth to accompany it.

"**WHA?**…Umm I was just _joking _with you. Uhh…yeah, that's all…" Paine blurts out, obviously not her calm and collected self.

"Uhh…I was joking too! Hehehe…wow, why are you blushing so much?"

"I..I AM NOT!" she shouts with a quick 180 turn.

The is a brief silence from Rikku (which most silences are in regards to her) before she sneaks up behind the older girl and whispers in her ear, "You…_like_ me don't you."

"Umm…no…I don't like you, **I LOVE YOU!" **Paine screams as she jumps from deck to her certain death, not able to live with the embarrassment.

"Umm…of course I like you, Rikku" she barely stammers out.

"AH! Cool! I like you to, Dr. P!" Rikku giggles as she plants a peck on her check and runs away and back down the elevator.

'Wha…what just happened? In which way did she _mean_ that! She couldn't have meant it…in _that_ way, right? Umm…yeah. She just meant like a friend. Yeah…' Paine panics mentally.

**AT THE CASTLE GATES…**

Freya and Amarant eventually arrive at their destination at the ornate castle gates. On the way here they went through some of the usual teasing and bickering they used to share, as well speculation about Steiner and Beatrix's wedding. Before them stands a legend, his pilgrimical hat buckle shining.

"Lady Freya. Anything to report?" Irontail Fratley speaks.

"No, nothing to report. Sir Fratley." she replies, walking past him. She signals the gatekeeper to open the gate, which he does hastily.

"You are…Amarant, correct?" he speaks to the huge warrior, extending his hand. Amarant smirks and gives him a handshake he'll never forget, even if he contracts amnesia again. Silently he passes by and follows Freya into the courtyard with the usual swinging gait he's known for.

They stand in the large quad before a massive statue of dragoon. All around building stand with unique architecture for controlling rain flow. Amarant takes a minute or two to study the many historical statues around as well as the flow of rainwater in the gutters. 'I could write a book of my travels…If I had legible handwriting…' he thinks to himself.

"This statue is of our great ancestor, Burmen. He was the greatest dragoon to ever live. Many centuries ago, Burmen united our scattered people here in a highly defendable location and became a legend. This statue in fact is a symbol of his unstoppable will, and has never been eroded by the rain, even in this open area…" Freya says before kneeling to pray before it. After a moment, she stands and walks into the palace with Amarant following blindly behind.

They pass through the gray stone halls of the royal building, ignoring stares of guard and servant alike. Along the two pass murals, paintings, and busts detailing Burmencia's broad past and historical figures. Amarant gives up innumerable opportunities for history lessons, but they could take years and Freya doesn't really know _everything_ (actually it's doubtful that anyone in Burmencia does). So, they eventually come to the lady dragoon's quarters.

"Here we are." she saying, twisting the skeleton key in the lock. The door swings in and the two enter the room. (1)

"Quite a nice place you got here…" he says looking around and finding himself looking at the group photograph on the wall. He finds Freya at his side viewing it as well.

"It looks much better in a proper frame, doesn't it? I saw your copy under your bed, all crumpled." Freya laughs, "You never did give me an answer, Amarant."

"Huh?"

"Oh…nothing, nothing." she says looking away, "I'm going to hop into the bath for a spell, go ahead and help yourself to anything you can find. Read a book or whatever."

He doesn't reply for quite some time, throwing a plain 'ok' at the last second before the door shut. Amarant knew what answer she didn't give her damn well, but feigned ignorance over embarrassment. The picture further mocking the moment in front of his face. 'Why did she bring that up again?' he thinks to his self. Looking for a seat for further study he finds a small armchair and a loveseat. Being an armchair too small, he reluctantly plops down in the floral embroidered seat to contemplate

'So…now what am I going to do? I'm not going anywhere soon that's for sure. Right now I do not have a single gil on my person, which explains why I didn't but much resistance to Freya's offer of boarding. Then again, I don't know of many who would pass up sleeping and eating in any palace. So is she going to get me a guest room or am I going to sleep on the floor? Well…her bed is quite large…'

Amarant kicks off his boots as well of _that_ thought from his mind.

'Anyway…I need someone quiet to research my abilities and I'm sure Freya knows of one, being a warrior of some degree of mysticism. I'll be back on Spira soon and able to return here as well, _hopefully_. If I come to possess that kind of power, I'd be able to travel _anywhere_, even to that other planet…But that would make me closer to my…father?'

The large ninja is taken aback for a moment and listens to the gentle sound of Freya washing herself in the other room in his sudden coldness.

'Can you hear me right now, you bastard?' he projects mentally, wary of the consequences. With no response (thankfully) he continues his inner monologue.

'What else did that Aeris say? Return to the one I love? I love…Freya? Is that what she was talking about? How could she know that? I mean, I don't really love her. I _can't_ love though. I can't do something I had forsaken long ago, despite the fact I'm sitting in a so called _love seat_….But…I let her see my face today, I just let her break oh so many of my rules this day and what if she loves _me?_ I am not saying she isn't allowed to, despite the fact that I can't understand why **anyone** would love _me…_I don't really want for her heart to be broken again…'

'_Then, if you feel that way about her…you care for the health of her heart, then that is truly love…' _a feminine voice whispers into his subconscious. It's sound being both foreign to this world and yet eerily familiar to him.

"Aeris?" he whispers, knowing well it isn't her. The only reply is the sound of Freya getting out of the bathtub.

The lady dragoon stands on the mat looking at her reflection as water drips off her soft nude form, rippling the image on the water. After a moment she reaches into the tub and pulls the rubber stopper. She reaches for the green towel hanging on a nearby rack and sets to drying herself of the dripping liquid, spending a few rubs over her head before tying the cloth under her armpits. Looking in the mirror above the sink she brushes her hair while continuing her previous thoughts which had distracted her from actually washing herself.

'So how is it going to be? You know he loves you, and are pretty sure he might return that love. Are you going to tell him? I…don't think I can. I can't deal with rejection again…But, he has changed a lot. He let you see his face. You broke one of his personal rules, and he let you. Seeing other planets would _change_ anyone, which I'm sure from experience. I think he needs some time to think…'

"Freya?" his voice booms through the door, startling her.

"Umm…yeah?" she replies as she resumes brushing her long hair, which she had barely started before becoming distracted with her thoughts.

"I was just wondering if you hadn't drown or something."

"No, I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute." she replies.

After a short moment, Freya opens the bathroom door to see Amarant standing there pondering what he was doing at the door in the first place. She stands there wearing only the towel which stops a few inches from the top of her thigh. Pretty revealing honestly. So they stand for another silent minute with only the occasional droplet rolling down Freya's slender pale shoulders to provide movement.

"Umm…" Freya sighs, "Would you mind getting out of my way so I can put on my bathrobe? It's right beside my bed."

"Huh? Why isn't it in the bathroom if it is a bathrobe?" he replies, stepping aside.

"Because…" she says with a blush, "I sleep in the nude…so I usually just drop it beside the bed…"

With that knowledge, the plane-shifting giant retreats into a lean against the wall next to the open washroom door. He shakes his head in confusion as Freya traverses the room in search of the garment, claws clicking softly on the stone floor. In her embarrassed haze, she somehow manages to trip over the bed corner and falls flat on her face, loosing her towel on the bed knob in the process. All this clatter ends with Amarant getting a full view of her soft, petite behind. (2)

"Ack!" the nude ratling squeaks as she makes a mad scuttling retreat under her large bed. "I'm…I'm sorry you had to see that!"

"I've…I've seen worse…" a dazed Amarant jokes very weakly as he tries to see where the mortified under the bed. With his attempt going sour he rests with the fact that she can't see what her little display did to his _anatomy_.

"No…." she whispers from the dark.

"…No? No what?" he asks, only to hear a muffled sob.

"You probably think I'm going to seduce you or something now…" she cries from her hiding spot, "You don't have to sleep here…but…but please don't leave me!"

"I don't have anywhere else to go…I mean…I won't leave you." he comforts her, surprised at his own words.

"…sniff…Really?"

"Yeah."

Her tears stop their flow as she wriggles around under the bed. "I have something to tell you, Amarant…" she says as she makes her way to the end. Freya pulls her self out from under the space with her head upside down and her hands clutching the bottom of the frame.

"I love you." she states as she meets the gaze of the wrong side up ninja. Amarant smiles a smile she is glad to return, but suddenly Freya hears a noise she hasn't heard for quite sometime. Amarant's laughter. Normally it was a nice (albeit rare) rumbling sensation one could feel in their body, but given the circumstance the vulnerable dragoon became sad at his response.

"What's so _funny?_" she interrogates.

"You…Hahaha…You look ridiculous like that!" he bellows.

With that, Freya springs like a bear trap and flies out from under the furniture and punches the laughing giant right in the gut. He hushes his mirth with a wince of pain (and shock, he _really_ didn't see her coming and that is saying a lot for someone as alert as Amarant). But as he opens his eyes, he is face to face with the bare woman who stands covering her breasts and wearing only a smile and brilliant, azure eyes.

**END CHAPTER 17**

A/N: OOOOHHHHH! _SNAP!_

(1): Don't ask me where she had the key…

(2): The scene between Rei and Shinji came to mind when I wrote this…

A/N (con't): It's been quite sometime, but this is my longest chapter to date and I'm quite proud of it. I enjoyed writing some Paine/Rikku on the side in this one and I will continue that as well. Please review!


	18. The Conclusion

-1All at once, it was silent in Freya's room. More quiet than it had ever been. Even the water refused to drip from the bathroom sink at this shocking turn of events. The lady of the chamber was standing with not a shred of cloth upon her body in front of the one she truly loves. The smile on her face faded as she deepened her stare on him. The two remain in this vacuum of silence, much more extended than any previous silence they had shared on this day.

Freya looks at him intently. His eyes are _defiantly _pointing right at her, or at least her general direction, but his eyes are really looking through her. Amarant is lost in a place beyond his present standings and lost in a most dead stare. Finally, she decides to break this stasis.

"I…" she begins, "I just want you to take my confession seriously…"

The ninja blinks a long blink as he comes to. He looks down at Freya as she tightens her arms around her chest. His mouth drops down a centimeter but no words escape from the opening.

"Listen…it's been a long day, Amarant. I didn't mean to hit you that hard, but it's just that…" she sighs with tears welling up in her eyes, "I…I am going to go to bed before I say anything else…I'm sorry"

As soon as a tear falls, she turns on her heel and starts to walk away from him. He runs a hand through his hair and watches her traverse the room. With new eyes, Amarant admires Freya's pale, slender form. Still as he tries in vain to sort his racing mind, he can't find any words to comfort her. As she slips the white silk nightgown over her head, Freya keeps whispering the word 'idiot' over and over to herself. With a loud sigh she finally climbs under the covers and curls up with the comforter well over her head. After a minute, he joins her by sitting on the opposite side of the large bed and kicks off his trusty boots. With his ears hearing the muffled sobs the giant finally is able to think.

'What the hell am I going to do? I _can't_ just leave her here alone…but I don't want to sleep here either. I was not expecting to see her nude. Ever. But…it didn't really kill me. So…why can't I admit it? Obviously I must love her. Why else would I still be here? But do I really even know what love is? This…is all new to me, really. Except for back then. Juliet…' he looks over his shoulder at the now quiet ratling's form. 'This really is the same feeling, just admit it. Fuck your codes and promises for once, Amarant! You feel the same way, if not deeper for Freya!'

With a surge of realization, he stands and goes about the room blowing out the various oil lamps. After which, he strips off his green shirt and climbs into the bed quietly. When he is settled beneath the sheet and comforter, Amarant calls out into the darkness, "Freya?"

"Yes?"

"I…I love you." he whispers with a joy not heard often from his voice box.

"I love you too…" she whispers back as she pulls down the bedding from over her head.

As the rain beats against the window pane, the moonlight illuminates the two faces in the darkness. They stare deep into each other's eyes, but now with a different meaning. Stares have always been a common act between the two from the first intense battle stare they gave the other on the first day they did meet. Other stares have been mostly for annoyance with the other over their petty bickering and teasing. But this stare was a new breed. In fact it wasn't a stare at all…it was a _gaze_. It was a gaze of **love**.

And it was written long ago in the stars that all such gazes (especially the first one) should come to an end. This ending was made by Miss Crescent who moved to close the wide gap. There were no slow motions of the hand or petty whispering for this ending. She made haste and kissed him with more passion than she knew she had. Although surprised at first by her aggressive maneuver, Amarant was not going to submit and gave everything into besting her. He kissed her the best way he knew how (although it was only his second kiss). But tonight, they were both winners. And after this first of many kisses, they broke and laughed at it a bit while gasping for breath. Together, they met again with their lips and held each other tight.

'This is how it should be, I can finally say that I am _happy_.' Amarant thought to himself.

**THE END**

A/N: Yes…this is the end, my friends. But, don't freak out now! I'm going to make a sequel story here soon. I'm working on the title, but it's already written out mentally. Until next time, may your tears not fall far from the one you love.


	19. Final Author Note

-1One Final Note.

This is your author again. I just wanted to say that I'm going back through and editing/changing some things. Mainly, I'm re-writing most of the first chapter. I don't really think that it is any good…in fact I've always thought that it pretty much sucked. This can be apparent in the disparity between hits in the first two chapters made evident in a difference of nearly 300! . 

So I am going to keep updating this note and tell you what I'm working on…and you can re-read along if you wish. I know I will. And please please please give me some reviews!

Chapter 1: Rewriting…


End file.
